Two Lives
by LuminousFishy
Summary: Clary Fray is an ordinary care-free mundane, however Clarissa Morgenstern is the best Shadowhunter in New York. Struggling to be two different people, how can she deny who she is when the chase is on for the mortal cup?
1. Introductary Schmeh

Two lives and two personalities. I was pretty proud of my apparent bi-polar talents. You can't see both worlds and only live one life; it just doesn't work that way. When you've caught a glimpse of the Mundane World, the Shadowhunter world doesn't seem real anymore. Well, that's what happened to me. I was only _ten years old _when I ran away from 'home', although I wouldn't call the Morgenstern Manor much of a home. How did I get away from the infamous Valentine, you might ask? The angel blood that he so lovingly gave to me, gave me powers beyond his understanding, so of course it turned against him. I have many talents and drawing unusual runes is one of them. That portal rune may have just saved my ten year old buttinsk, although it was a _very _flawed plan. Growing up as a Morgenstern has its advantages (although if you ask me, the disadvantages generally outweigh them), but I was clever enough to create a rune that wiped all my marks. Gone went the horrid obedience rune and gone went the stalkery tracker rune. Everything gone, I was clean and ready to start anew. Having lived in Idris all my life I didn't have a clue what to do, so I wandered the streets murdering those filthy demons. I was eventually found by this nice old couple called the Smiths. I think I learned a lot more about what it means to truly be Mundane in those few months than I had when Valentine had forced me to study "Mundane History: How to learn from their mistakes". I didn't last long with them, I was young and had no clue what was right or wrong from the Mundane perspective. Who knew that staying after 10:00pm was frowned upon? How was I meant to know that Pandemonium was illegal for a ten year old? The couple soon began to realise I may not have been the innocent girl they thought I was, they put me up for adoption although I was never theirs to give. No-one wanted the scrawny, messed-up kid so I inevitably ended up in the Sunhill Care Home. I'm staying here until I am eighteen. My first day was a shocker though, Luke remembers it fairly well…

_It was all new and strange, the old codgers said I was going to live in a care home with lots of other 'special' children. Come on, I'm no idiot! They simply can't handle my wonderful personality which they seemed to have mistook for attitude. Stupid mundanes. No, Clary that makes YOU stupid. That's right it's Clary Fray now, no more Clarissa Morgenstern and good riddance I say. I AM a Mundane, I can do this, I can be like them. There was a man who drove the strange contraption called a "Cra?" no wait a "Car", stupid Clary always messing up. I will learn. The man opened the door for me and dumped the bag unceremoniously into my hands. I flung it onto my back and made my way to the front door. It wasn't very big, smaller than the mansion by far, but WAY bigger than the little bungalow the oldies lived at. This is going to be interesting I think as I ring the doorbell. The man was hovering outside, did he not have anything better to do? The door was opened by another man, he had brown hair and grey eyes, complete with glasses. I immediately tense up. Werewolf._

"_Get away from me, filthy Downworlder" I hiss, backing up away from the creature. He looks at me in surprise. _

"_Joyceln?" _

"_Who's that? Idiot, my name is Clary" _

"_Okay, Clary. Calm down, I won't hurt you"_

_I am still backing away, where's my seraph blade when I needed it? I'd put all my weapons in my bag - that was still on my back. I'd also not been marked since running away, so I didn't have the safety of my glamour. I felt strong arms come up and try to restrain me, that man must've snuck up on me!_

"_You don't tell me what to do!" I yell at the Downworlder, stomping on the man's foot, he gasps in pain, I spin around impossibly fast and pin his arm behind his back. I kick him down, forcing him onto the ground. _

"_Move and I break your arm" I growl_

"_You're crazy!" He gasps_

_Werewolf walks cautiously up to me, like I'M the wild animal! _

"_You don't want to hurt him Clary. He's just a mundane, one harmless mundane. Let him go." _

_I weigh up my options, if I wanted to survive in the mundane world I should probably start with not killing people. A crowd of children had gathered around the entrance to the home, wondering who the new girl was. It must've looked strange, a tiny ten year old, pinning down a man triple her age. I release him, he scrambles away and jumps back into his car, driving away as fast as possible. _

"_You're a Shadowhunter, yes?"_

_I nod, there was still no way I'd trust the mutt. _

"_Come inside" He offers, gesturing towards the house. _

"_I'm not going anywhere with YOU" I say, crossing my arms. _

"_It's this or I take you to the Clave and I have a feeling you wouldn't like that" He threatens. _

"_But, you're a Downworlder, you're dangerous" _

"_I swear by the angel I won't hurt you" _

_So, the mutt is brave enough to swear by the Angel, He has some guts; I'll give that to him. I follow him through the house, letting him guide me into his office, once the door is shut, he rounds on me. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_Clary Fray" _

"_Why are you HERE?" _

"_Same reason as they others I'm assuming" _

"_Where have you been living before? I have no previous records of you, not before the Smith's handed you in" _

"_That's classified" _

_He hounds me for hours, only getting a few scraps of information. He had to stop after being interrupted by another woman. She had bright ginger hair, cascading down her shoulders and the same uncanny green eyes. She looked EXACTLY like me, if I was a grown woman that is. _

"_Hey Luke. I was just popping in to see how the kids were doing; I went to the shops and bought more cookies as well. I was running out of art supplies and I just sold another painting to Bane…" _

_She rambles on, making little sense to me. She is cut of abruptly when she realises that Luke isn't responding. It was then that she finally glances at me, she does a double take. _

"_Clarissa?" She gasps. _

"_How do you know me!?" I say, standing up and reaching for the seraph blade that I had taken out of my bag when Luke wasn't looking. I held it out in front of me, adopting the fighting stance that Valentine had drilled into my very existence. If he could see me now within metres of a Downworlder and this strange woman…_

"_How is this possible? You're dead!" She turns to Luke. "But… she…little Jonathon and Clarissa in the ashes…Valentine…how!?" _

"_I don't know" Luke exclaims, clearly as dumbfounded as her. _

_I twirl the sword absentmindedly. _

"_Be careful with that! How old are you?" She asks, concerned. _

_I scoff, careful? It's a sword. _

"_Ten. Tell me who YOU are and I'll explain who I am" _

"_Ten...Luke it makes sense" _

"_I know" _

_She told me who she was. Her version of events was a lot different from what Valentine told me, but I believed her anyway. Valentine was a liar, he told me she had run away and abandoned me. Jonathon had believed him right away, I obviously didn't but going against Valentine was always a bad idea. I began to understand why it happened; she was scared of him that I understood only too well. She ran away after the rebellion, it's not a surprise that was kept from me either. Luke surprised me though, I had never known a Downworlder to be anything but cruel like my father had taught me. _

"_Alrighty then. So.. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern. I've lived with Valentine and Jonathon all my life at the Morgenstern Manor. It seems to me that he faked our deaths and sought refuge in a new mansion, further into Alicante. You appear to already know the nature of Valentine, so I'll leave it to you to imagine how life was. He trained me and Jonathon to be the best Shadowhunters of our generation, he trained us so much it eventually led to my escape. I discovered a talent, it nearly cost me my life to keep as a secret but I eventually created a portal. The Smith's found me and then kicked me out." _

_They looked shocked. _

"_Valentine didn't…hurt you did he?" Jocelyn asked. _

"_He's a very…strict father, so yes he did." _

"_I'm so sorry, I would have taken you with me if I had known you were still alive. And Jonathon? What happened to him?" _

"_He worships Valentine, I don't know why. It's probably the demon blood. He's cruel to everyone, his life turned sour by hatred. I think he only ever liked two people - me and Valentine" _

"_He's still controlled by the demon blood?" _

"_Yes" _

"_You can come live with me. It's okay, I have my own apartment and there's room for two. I could always-" _

"_No" I reply, my mind already made up. _

"_No?" _

"_I want to start again. I want to be independent. If I'm always relying on someone else I'll be a burden. Besides, we'll both be much safer away from each other. Valentine will look for you first, he'll assume that's where I'm hiding. If I'm somewhere completely different, it'll be harder to track. The last thing we want is for Valentine to find me and use my rune power." _

"_I guess so...but can we at least make a compromise. Weekends? I can't bear the thought of never getting to know my own daughter" _

_I suppose, I have always wanted a mother…_

"_Okay, but I live here and no rules, I can take care of myself" _

"_Alright" She seems reluctant, but agrees and leaves the room. I had studied the way Luke seemed to faun over her. To love is to destroy…Valentine thought that was gospel, but I never have. _

"_You want to marry her don't you?" I ask, to me it was obvious _

_He seems taken aback. _

"_Ye-e-s, why?" _

"_You should ask her, the feelings are mutual. I bet she never even realised that she loves you" _

"_You are a very wise ten year old" _

"_It what happens when you get your first runes at five years old and the fact that my only friends were books" _

Luke did listen to my advice, she married Jocelyn and I was forced into a dress along with the other kids to be a bridesmaid. Other my years I want watched the other kids grow, most of them abused in some way, I found it easy to pity them and encourage, I didn't have a childhood full of sunshine and rainbows either. My Shadowhunter instincts never left me though, I became two different people.

Clary Fray was the normal ginger mundane who loved life. She was awful at sport, loved art, baking, she lived in care and visited her mother at weekends, she loved children, music and everything a teenager could want to be. She was also confident and had quite the attitude at school (hey, I was pretending to be a kid in care, I already had my excuses)

Clarissa Morgenstern was the best Shadowhunter in New York; she was white haired (like Valentine) and had mysterious blue eyes (a trick created from a rune). She killed demons when she wanted and knew everything about the shadow world. She was feared by many. She was Valentine's daughter.

Of course Clary Fray was who I preferred to be, but now and then I had to let off steam as Clarissa. After all, you can't reverse ten years of strict Shadowhunter training. The Clave heard news of the mysterious Shadowhunter and had sent word to the members of the New York Institute. I had to hide who I truly was, which was fine by me, seeing as I loved the Mundane World. You were free to do what you wanted with your life. Shadowhunters were stupid to ignore it.


	2. Shadowhunter Problems (sigh)

I went to the most mundane High School New York had to offer: St. Xavier's. The school itself was fairly boring, but I made sure I tested the limits (because come on, who doesn't like to give back attitude once in a while) It was very fun and I was pretty popular among the students, the only people I don't talk to are the 'plastics'. Right from the word go I knew that those particular mundanes were not worth my time! I had worked up a pretty good geeky calibre, my best friend Simon made sure of that. Simon was another of the kids in care, his mum started to go a little cuckoo (Luke told me she caught a glimpse of the Shadow World), so he ended up at Sunhill too. He was shocked at my lack of mundane knowledge and he prides himself in being my tutor. Of course, I can never tell him who I am or even what I spend my nights doing. I've taken him to Pandemonium with me a few times, although he hates it there. Luke no longer questions my safety as I've demonstrated many times how much of a Shadowhunter I am. I've become fairly close to Jocelyn, but I still find it odd to have a mum. I also made myself my own family at the care home, the other kids seem attracted to me and I am always the first person anyone turns to in a fight. Even the adults let me deal with them!

It is an ordinary school day; I'm wandering around listening to Simon fangirl over Darth Vader when I see them out the corner of the eye. I immediately spin around.

Three Shadowhunters, fully decked in runes. First boy, black hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular, moves like a Shadowhunter, doesn't seem a challenge.

The girl, same as the boy, siblings, tall - dock a few inches with the heels… (darn it, still taller than me!), not a challenge.

Second guy, blondie, not related but very familiar with the others, muscular, tall, moves like Valentine, could be a problem. (Also very hot…)

I know them all: Alexander (Alec) and Isabelle Lightwood with Jonathon Christopher Herondale (Lightwood, Wayland, Morgenstern: I already know his story) I made the mental note to call Jonathon, 'Jace' as I no doubt he prefers.

"What are you looking at, Fray?" Simon asks, I snap out of my trance.

"New kids other there" I say pointing. The Blondie- 'Jace' turns round and winks in my direction. I flush and glance down - all runes glamoured (even against them). Phew! I'll have to stay out of their way if I want to stay hidden.

I thought I was doing pretty well; I avoided them until Jace was directed to the only seat next to me in French.

"Bonjour, Gingembre" (Hello Ginger) Jace says seductively. I was surprised, but then again I should be. Duh…he was also raised by Valentine so of course he can speak fluent French!

"Arrêtez flirt, Blondie" (Stop flirting, Blondie). He raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Vous maîtrisez le français?" (You are fluent in French?)

"Non, imbécile, je suis juste très talentueux (No, idiot, I'm just talented) I reply sarcastically.

"Eh bien, êtes-vous pas le charmeur?" (Well, aren't you the charmer?)

"Je fais de mon mieux" (I do my best)

"Is there a problem, Clary?" The teacher asks, interrupting us.

"Non, je pense juste que cette classe est stupide, je peux déjà parler français" (No, I just think this class is stupid, I can already speak French)

"In that case you can get out!" She says, used to my attitude.

"Celui-ci a la mauvaise tolérance, il ne faut pas beaucoup pour être envoyé. Elle est poussée plus." (This one has bad tolerance, it doesn't take much to be sent out. She's a push over) I say to Jace as I gather up my books and storm out the classroom.

I don't see him again until lunchtime. I shut my locker to see Jace leaning next to it.

"I don't know much about you, but you seem…intéressant"

"There's not much to me and I don't speak French out of class"

"Too bad, French is considered as the language of love"

"Would you prefer German? The angry language?"

"I like you" Jace decides, oh great so now we're besties.

"Good for you" I say, walking off to the canteen to find my friends.

"So...tell me about yourself"

"Depends what you want to know"

"Favourite colour?"

"Woah, dude you have overstepped the line, that's way too deep!"

He laughs

"Okay. My favourite is…green" He decides.

"Mine's blue"

"Why blue?"

"Why green?"

"Touché. Favourite food?"

"Duck pancakes" As bad as Valentine was, he made _the best _duck pancakes imaginable.

"Me too!" He says enthusiastically. Stupid Clary! Urgh! I keep forgetting he's Valentine's Shadowhunter, _I wonder how he's holding up in the mundane__world?__ And also, why? I should probably do something really mean to Jace to get him to back-off, but he seemed nice enough and only Clarissa would do that… _

"So…what brings you to this school?" I ask him, having a pretty good idea myself. I don't know how, but it was most likely that word had spread throughout the clave that I went to this particular mundane school.

"My parents just moved here, we had to change schools" He lies smoothly. _You're parents are dead_, I wanted to tell him.

"Cool" We've entered the dining room and I locate Simon, who's doing the Mockeyjay sign to get my attention. "I gotta go, see ya" I say, wandering over

"See you around. Clary isn't it?" Jace calls

"Yup and you are…" I shout back, pretending to not know.

"Jace. Jace Lightwood" _Using the Lightwood name now, huh?_

"See you round Lightwood" I salute and scamper off to Simon. I try to talk to all my usual friends, but the Shadowhunters' runes keep distracting me. I haven't seen them drawn on other people for a long time and each rune seems to jump out at me. Whilst I'm walking over to the bin I catch a glimpse of their conversation using my fine-tuned ears. They were all in their own huddle on a separate table, discussing things.

"You found her yet?" Alec asks.

"No I don't think so" Jace responds

"You have _any_ ideas?" Isabelle asks

"I've talked to a few girls, but none of them seem tough enough. Although Clary seemed to have quite the attitude" _Bummer!_

"You keep an eye on her" Alec commands

"Any mundane could have attitude! If she's a Shadowhunter that the Clave fears she must be an amazing fighter, I'll keep an eye out in P.E" Isabelle resolves.

"Good, we need to solve this as quickly as possible, I can't stand this mundane sewer" Alec states, getting up. I hurriedly bin the rest of the contents and go about my daily business.

We make it 'home' at the usual time. Lucy, my favourite 'sister' comes bounding up to me. She's only five.

"Clawee, clawee. Look what I dweew!" She says holding up a picture of an angelic rune. I frown at it, why did she draw this?

"It's great. One day you'll be an artist like me!" I exclaim, picking her up, piggy back style.

"I wanna show it to Uncle Luke!" She says

"Lets go!" I say, pretending to be her horse as we make our way over to his office.

She leans over and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Luke calls, we enter.

"Uncle, Uncle! Look what I dweew!" She says shoving it in his face. He takes it smiling, but his smile soon fades into a frown.

"You don't like it?" She says, innocent as always.

"No, no it's beautiful" He says forcing a smile. "Actually, Jocelyn arrived and she says she has new paints for you, can you go see her while I talk to Clary?"

"Sure" She says, I set her down and watch her skip away.

"By the angel…" He says, putting his head in his hands.

"I know, maybe she just saw my runes?"

"You think she has the sight?" He asks

"I can't think of any other explanation"

I turn to leave.

"Are you going demon hunting tonight?" He asks trying to be casual, but failing to hide his concern.

"Yes. Oh and the Shadowhunters from the institute turned up at the school. I think they're looking for me." I add just as I leave the door so I don't have to discuss the topic any further. I spend the rest of the evening talking to Jocelyn, doing homework and playing Halo with Simon until around 7:00pm when it gets dark. Then, I don my Shadowhunter gear and armour up. A seraph blade in my belt, a bow with arrows strapped to my back with throwing daggers in the bag strap. It takes a while to locate my stele; I eventually find it under a pile of dirty clothes. I draw all my regular runes, but don't bother with my second glamour (the one protecting me from other Shadowhunters, instead choosing to adopt my Clarissa disguise). I make my way down the stairs, a soundless rune to prevent noise on my heel. I am warmly welcomed by the sight of a new arrival being forcibly dragged in. _He's gonna be one to look out for_…from what I could hear he was called Kyle or was it Jordan? He looks around my age or maybe slightly older, it's hard to tell. I ignore them and leave as usual.

I wander the alleyways as usual, searching for any demons. I'd already killed three when I rounded the corner to see three very familiar Shadowhunters being badly beaten up by the greater demon Agramon. I watch Jace try his best to beat it, I lean against the wall enjoying his struggle, and I can sense his fear. When Agramon throws him into the alley wall I decide to step in. I quickly draw my very own fearless rune, pull up my hood and stride up the alleyway, seraph blade out like a badass. Three heads turn my way in surprise, I notice Alec is leaning heavily against a very battered Isabelle. Jace still looks a little dazed. Agramon should look like my greatest fear, but as I have nothing to be scared of, he flits between the images of the other's fears. I catch a glimpse of Valentine in one of these rounds, I inwardly cringe, but I don't let it show.

"Alright Agramon, you've had your fun" I say.

"Oooh! Who's this?" He sneers, now in the form of a huge gnarled beast.

"That's classified" I say, swiftly taking out my bow and arrow, shooting him square in the chest. As a greater demon I know this will only hinder him, which is good because I want information.

"Anything you'd just like to mention? I'm in a good mood, I might spare your life" I state calmly, shooting another arrow, this time in his eye.

"I don't give information to pesky Shadowhunters" I can tell he is trying to scare me, and I can also tell he is getting frustrated with my lack of reaction.

"Too bad"

I jump flip onto his back and stab him in the neck, he roars and lunges at me, I leap off him and use the wall to bounce back and stab him in the back.

"You want to reconsider?" I ask, now standing in front of his crippled form. Agramon is an easy demon to kill, for his main weapon is fear.

"Valentine is alive" He wheezes

"Well that's lovely, but I didn't know he was dead in the first place" I stab him again and yell. "TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW"

"He wants to work….with demons…the mortal cup" His breathing is fast becoming laboured, I almost feel sorry for him. Just as he is about to fold in on himself, I pull my hood off so he gets a good look at my white hair. I see his demonic eyes flash in recognition.

"You can tell Valentine that he will_ never_ get his hands on the cup" I whisper as I deliver the fatal blow. As soon as he's gone I round on the others, who are still rooted to the spot.

"He needs an iratze - now" I say to Isabelle who is still holding up Alec, who looks to be in an even worse state.

"It's demon blood, he'll need more of than an iratze" Jace smirks, trying to tower over me.

"Not if I draw it" I say, taking out my stele. Isabelle shakes her head.

"He won't survive the journey to the infirmary" I assure them, she pales and let me draw my iratze on Alec. It wasn't an ordinary iratze, it was one I invented when I was twelve. It glows gold once it's drawn and is more angelic than usual, dispelling all demon blood from the veins.

"What the hell!?" Jace yells, grabbing me and swinging me into the wall, pressing me back against it.

"A thank you would've been nice" I say looking at him right in the eye.

"You're her aren't you?" Isabelle asks from behind Jace.

"Yes, I am indeed female thanks for pointing that out"

"Shut up. She means you're the girl the clave want to find, and I can see why. How come you weren't at that horrid mundane school?" He looks me up and down "I don't remember seeing you there"

"Too bad" I'm not scared, course not I'm wearing the fearless rune, but it wasn't only that. I know that I am in complete control of the situation, keeping that in mind I reach for the stele in my belt.

"Who are you!?" Jace demands, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"That's classified" I say, touching my stele to the wall.

"Jace, we have to take her to the Institute…" Alec reasons, looking better than he had been seconds before. I start to draw the Shadow Portal rune, it's different. It means that I can merge into the shadows and literally disappear; it's only temporary and closes straight away, only allowing one person through. It's better than creating a massive glowing portal. Although, it's also more dangerous and I've ended up in Hong Kong before, meaning I had to take the usual portal back. Jace tries to stare me down like a dog begging for a confession. I finish the rune and just as he's about to drag me away, I knee him where it hurts and merge backwards into the shadows in one swift motion. I hear his outraged cry before it's drowned out by the portal. _Home _I think as I'm tossed around violently, almost suffocating in the shadows. Suddenly I'm thrown backwards and my body is slammed into the ground uncontrollably. I roll, trying to protect myself as best as I can. When I finally slow, I stand-up aching. I'm on the roof of a row of apartment buildings, overlooking the alley I was just in. _Dammit! _The portal must've taken me in a full circle. On the plus side, I get to see the aftermath of my escape, I creep over to the edge and observe the scene.

"She…She just melted I swear!" Jace yells searching the wall where I had opened the portal.

"Well, she obviously didn't." Isabelle says in an annoyed tone, as she pushes Jace out of the way. I see her fingers trail over the fading rune.

"Strange, I've never seen anything like this before…she must be one powerful Shadowhunter. If only I could take her to pandemonium with me! Think of all the demons we could lure!"

Jace scoffs.

"So, we have one very _dangerous _Shadowhunter on the loose and all you can think about is Pandemonium." Jace sneers.

"Stop bickering!" Alec demands "Jace, as you were the only one to get a good look at her, what can you deduct about her appearance"

"Well, she was short, that might help us." _Hey! I'm just vertically challenged!_

"That's it!" Alec shouts.

"She also had white hair and blue eyes, but I am pretty convinced that it's was disguise. I could almost _feel_ the glamour, but it was so strong I couldn't see through it." _Good. _

"She's clever, I'll give you that. She has an obvious talent for runes, runes that I have never seen before. She _must _have created them herself, the iratze she drew on me was far too powerful to be in The Gray Book." _I am brilliant, tell me something I don't know…_

"So we keep searching for her. Do we hand over the information to the Clave?" Isabelle asks…_Don't, please don't. I really should choose a better colour of hair it gives me away too easily…but demons dig the whole Valentine's daughter thing!_

"Yes, that'd be the best idea." He makes a frustrated sound "If only we had taken her to the Institute! We wouldn't have to suffer more days at the mundane school"

"Yeah, it's strange…why would a Shadowhunter with that much skill go to a mundane school, of all places?" Jace wonders. _Why thank you, Blondie, I do have skills. _

"Is the great Jace Wayland admitting to another Shadowhunter's skill?" Izzy chides.

"Yes, that's another reason to get our hands on her. I could finally show her I'm a much more talented Shadowhunter. She is a real threat to my ego"

"Because your ego is the first thing on our minds…" Alec says, I can't see from up here, but from his tone I can tell he probably rolled his eyes.

"If it's not it should be" Jace says, sauntering of down the alleyway. "We should get back to the Institute and tell Hodge what we know."

The others jog to catch him up and start laughing again like old friends. _Hodge…looks like I'm going to have to go to the Institute after all…maybe later. I need to concentrate on throwing them off my scent first. _

I free-run across the buildings, trusting on my navigational skills to lead me home. It takes about an hour to get there and the clocks strike twelve when I finally stride up the old gravel pathway. I see a dark figure climbing down one of the buildings. I immediately tense, burglar? No. From this distance I'm pretty sure it's Kyle from earlier…or was it Jordan? I quickly wipe the glamour rune, stripping off my disguise. I'm Clary again; although I'm gonna have to Clarissa-up if I want to stop this guy.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" I ask him as soon as his feet touch the ground. He makes a run for it, but I sprint and catch him up, running along side him.

"Go away!" He yells, pushing me, I barely move and keep running with him.

"Nope, I'm staying right here"

"What do you want?" He growls, speeding up, I match his pace.

"You're not going to get away. I'll tell Luke if you keep running, but if you stop I won't tell. I'll even show you how to get back without anyone seeing"

He slows, running out of steam. Although he's still jogging away from me. I take out my phone and dial Luke.

"Luke it's Clary, -"

He throws his arm out and snatches the phone, sending it crashing down to the floor. I watch my iPhone smash into tiny fragments.

"Oh thanks dude" I say sarcastically. Jordon turns on me, finally stopping his running.

He reaches out a grabs my neck, slamming me against the wall. I should be terrified, but as I'm still in Shadowhunter gear I feel more alive.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I say, keeping my voice steady despite my suffocation. I grab his mundane arm and pry it off me. It's easier than I expect, he also looks shocked at my strength. I lock his arm behind his back.

"Listen to me sunshine. I'm calling it a truce and you'd better respect that. Running away from Sunhill won't help you; Luke will just call the police anyway. This way, by accepting my kind offer, you'll spare yourself a bad start. The place ain't so bad, you'll get used to it"

Really, Jordan/Kyle had no choice in the matter, I would drag him back anyway.

"You'd forgive me for strangling you?" He says, incredulous.

"Yes"

"You got some guts, little girl. So, I'll let you take me back."

I let go of his arm and walk off, back to the home expecting him to follow me.

"So, little girl, what's your name?"

"Clary, and seriously I'm the girl who just chased you down and you're calling me a little girl?"

"Well…Clary, you don't seem much of a threat"

I disappear into the shadows. We're walking past the housing estates that have safety stairs running along their sides, so I scale one and crouch above him.

"Clary!?" He asks, a little scared.

I pick up a rock and clank it on the stairs and then throw it at the stairs opposite, to scare him. It has the desired affect, as he darts his head back and forth, tracking the sounds.

I flip myself off the roof and land in a crouch.

"No threat, huh?" I say, taking off at my usual stroll down the road.

"Who _are _you?"

"My name's Clary, I thought we'd been through this."

"Okay…you done any fighting before? Cause those are some skills!"

"Yup, so that's why you don't get on my bad side"

"You're alright, actually. You're all badass, I like that"

"Thanks. Is your name Jordon or Kyle?"

"It's Jordon, Kyle is my second name"

"Awesome"

We walk in a comfortable silence for a while, until I walk under the glow of a street lamp.

"Cool tats, dude!" Jordon exclaims, looking at my body. I glance down, dammit! I must have taken down _both _glamours.

"Thanks"

"Like, do they stand for something"

"No, I just wear them because it makes me look more badass and I usually cover them up - so this is a rare sight you're seeing"

"Cool. It really goes with your outfit, you some kind of Goth?"

"No, black is harder to see at night."

"Are you in some kind of gang?"

"You could say that"

We _finally _arrive at the home; I walk up and stand beneath the landing hall window.

"Just copy what I'm doing" I say, reaching up and taking a widow ledge. It takes me ten seconds to scale the wall and hop in through the window. I turn back and watch Jordon struggle to follow my steps.

"I swear you're some kind of ninja" He mutters, and after at least ten minutes, when can finally reach me, I pull him through the window. I start to walk away, but he clutches my arm.

"I like you. Can we call us friends? I know you're scary and all…"

"Actually, I'm an artist. Luke is my step-dad; we're not scary at all. This" I gesture to my outfit "Is just for show. As I said, it makes me look badass, call me bi-polar or whatever, but you'll find I'm a completely different person at night"

"That's what she said"

I giggle, and can't control myself. We almost wake everyone up.

"I'll see you around Jordon, don't try running away again, this place is good." I smile and leave for my bedroom. As soon as undress and flop down on my bed, and I fall into a very deep sleep.


	3. Getting to know the Lightwood kid

**Righty ho, just to clear up a few things. The Lightwood's are living as normal Shadowhunters at the institute, with Hodge etc. Everyone's background is the same, but Clary was also brought up by Valentine until she was 10 (but with Jonathon and not Jace). Luke looks after Clary and Simon at the care home, but Jocelyn looks after Clary on the weekends.**

I wake up shivering. I'd had the most disturbing dream involving Jace and the Clave, towards the end I was kidnapped by Valentine. As courageous as I try to be, I can never forget how terrified that man makes me. I look at the alarm clock. 6:30 am, time to get ready for school. I yawn my way through breakfast; the atmosphere is as noisy as usual, the children fighting for the best breakfast cereals. Jordon is quietly eating his dinner looking absolutely exhausted, when he sees me watching him he smiles. I must look completely different wearing my red checked flannel shirt, with ordinary skinny jeans, converses and also no runes. I'm mid yawn when Luke raises his eyebrow at me, he tries his best not to, but he can't help but disapprove of my late night rambles. He's afraid he'll lose me. I just smirk and wink back at him, he rolls his eyes.

"You were out late again last night, weren't you?" Simon accuses me. I consider lying, but its plain obvious.

"Yes"

"What do you even do?"

"That's classi-" I almost say classified until I realise that, that's Clarissa's saying. "I can't tell you"

"Of course not. Yunno, I'm beginning to think you're in the CIA"

"You keep thinking that, Stormtrooper"

_School is so stressful! I need to hide who I am, but if I over think it, it'll look false. I've done this countless times before, what makes it so different? Maybe the fact a hot Shadowhunter is after you? Maybe…hot? Wait WHAT? Gah! And more than just one, why does Blondie stick out from the rest though…_

CRASH! I hear my books slam into the floor before I feel the impact of the fall catch up with me. _Ow! On the plus side, this means I look more mundane…_I scramble to pick-up all my books, the colour rising in my cheeks.

"Stupid mundane…" I hear someone mumble. I look up to see Jace standing in front of me, _oh I must have knocked into him! _

"Sorry, what did you just call me?"

"Mundane, it erm…means clumsy"

"Really? I thought it meant commoner. You think you're above everyone else?"

He looks flustered, good. I stand up, finally collecting all my books.

"You could've helped me" I mumble, pushing past him. Unfortunately, he doesn't let me pass, choosing to grab my arm instead. I can't help but observe his runes, _strength, speed, healing…I hope his crown jewels hurt yesterday. _

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I thought we had an understanding yesterday?"

I roll my eyes.

"No hard feelings, _Blondie_"

"Hey I have a name you know, it's Jace"

"I know and my name is Clary"

He smirks.

"Touché. What's your next lesson?"

I grimace.

"Maths"

"Me too! We can go walk together. You any good at it?"

"What, walking?"

"No, I meant maths, although you don't seem to be good at walking either the way you banged into me"

"I wasn't concentrating, okay?"

"Okay" He says putting his hands up, in a surrender. "But seriously I hate Algebra"

"It's not so bad, actually. You just have to use your brain a little." It's true, Algebra is a killer, but I made Simon teach me so I'd fit in better. Valentine didn't see the importance of advanced mathematics, only the basics like counting. _Jace is going to have his socks worked off_

"You're a smart one I can tell. What's your favourite subject?"

"Art, my mum's an artist. You any good at art? "

"Me? No, I can barely draw a straight line" I can see the hidden message in his eyes, what he really wants to say is: _No, but I can draw some pretty powerful runes. _

"That's what a rulers for"

He sniffs

"Doesn't make it any easier"

I snigger. The whole friggin maths lesson Jace just watched me tackle all the hard problems; I don't think he even picked up his pencil once! To be honest, I didn't expect him too, he's a Shadowhunter after all. His leg kept jigging up and down, he must hate being confined in a classroom. So did I - at first.

The day went fairly smoothly, although at lunchtime the Lightwood's gave me the strangest look. I kind of deserved it though, I don't think imitating a Dalek is seen as common behaviour in the Shadow World. Don't judge me, we were playing charades! I'm pretty sure I've gotten them to believe I was a mundane by now. My next lesson was double P.E, which I always struggle with, seeing as I'm brilliant at Sports but have to pretend I'm not. Isabelle looks highly uncomfortable getting changed with us and I do my best not to stare at her runes. Once we're in the gym, I merge myself into the group chat and pretend to be interested in Leonardo DiCaprio.

The whole year is forced to take our lessons with the boys every Wednesday, I personally don't see the point.

"Right class listen up!" The teacher shouts. Alec and Jace's heads snap up. "Today we're training to do something special…" The whole class start to get excited…_please don't be combat I don't think I can pretend to lose to any of them. _

"Ballroom Dancing for the end of year dance!" _Okay that is most definitely worse. _Everyone groans, although the other girls start sizing up the guys. I hear _Jace_ and _Alec _come up frequently in the conversations. _They could literally break you…_

"We've already chosen your partner's so don't start getting excited, we'll tell you next week, but in the meantime we need to start working on the necessary skills: balance, strength, rhythm and flexibility." _Right, at least I don't have to pretend to not have rhythm…_

"First we'll start with the balance beams" The teacher says, pointed to the beams behind him. _Child's play, I perfected this when I was six. _

"Girl's on the left and guys on the right."

We all line-up, most girls are completely terrible, falling off almost straight away. Jace runs across his, all the girls stare open mouthed, I just roll my eyes. _Show off. _Isabelle and Alec walk casually like I really want to. I see them observing everyone, searching for the Shadowhunter among us. All too soon it's my turn. I hesitantly climb the steps up to the bar. I relax my body and pretend to look nervous. Everything about this screams wrong, I can hear Valentine screaming in my ear "_Muscles tense, Clarissa! Stop being so scared, you're a Morgenstern" _I shiver and force myself to pretend to waver side to side, like I've seen other people doing. I make sure to take my time and look relieved when I reach the other side. I glance at the Lightwood's who don't look interested in me. _Good. _The next time we try, the teacher comes and tutors us all, giving us tips. When it's my turn, I climb the steps and do what I did before.

"No, no Clary that's completely wrong" _You think I don't know that? _

"You need to extend your arms out to the side and tense your core muscles"

_Act dumb _

"Core muscles?"

"Your stomach muscles"

I decide to take her advice and walk perfectly across the beam.

"That's right isn't it?" I ask her for confirmation, a trait I noticed among the mundanes. They are always asking for praise and assurance.

"Yes, yes that was perfect!" She smiles at me, I smile back proudly. On my third round I completely forget to look bad and just stroll across the beam. Fortunately I can pass it off as being a fast learner.

The bell signals the end of the first half of the lesson and we are all ushered back. We are then forced to stretch. It doesn't matter if I'm good at this, most mundanes don't have bad flexibility. We also have to show off upper body strength and technique. This I can't be bad at, mainly because of my obvious biceps when I tense. They are usually less noticeable, but you can't pass me off as weak. We have to climb the ropes. The Lightwood's shoot up them at impossible speeds, everyone is shocked by the apparent strength of the new arrivals. The teacher already knows I can do this one and so no-one is surprised when I reach the top, at half the speed of the Lightwoods (I'm desperate not to be caught, I don't want the clave to know about me). Thankfully there is one other girl called Jill who would make a good Shadowhunter and she's around my height. I can see that the Lightwood's are immediately suspicious of her and she also has blue eyes (result!). Although _I _know she's a keen athlete and knows absolutely nothing about Shadowhunters. She's going to have one amusing confrontation!

The rest of the week is passed off in much the same way, with me making the Lightwoods less and less suspicious of me. However Jace seems to think we're friends now, I admit he's not a bad guy beneath that _huge _ego. It's fairly disconcerting, if he doesn't suspect me why is he even bothering? When we have our next P.E lesson, everyone is overly excited to find out who their dancing partners are. I couldn't care less although I'd like to get Simon as my partner, even if he has two left feet.

The teacher rules off the list of names, my heart sinks when she says **Simon with Isabelle. **_I so hope she doesn't tell him anything…or vice versa._

**Clary with Jace **

_This is going to be very interesting indeed._

Jace looks over at me and flashes me his award winning smile; I roll my eyes in return. All the girls complain over who they get, although I hear Jill boasting that she got Alec. _Well he's gay…_

"Now, I want you to all face your partner" The teacher calls. I reluctantly join Jace and stand opposite him.

"Both of you need to have perfect posture, so imagine you have books on your head or string pulling our spine upwards"

Jace and I immediately stand completely straight, posture was key in Valentine's teaching. Everyone in the room does the same.

"Alright, so the man raises his left hand to hold the woman's right hand"

"Erm…so we just" I say, raising my hand awkwardly. Jace wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and places his hand in mine. The whole class seems to either be in blushes or in giggles fits. I just avoid Jace's gaze, choosing to watch Simon's face slowly turn red as he holds hands with the beautiful Isabelle.

"Okay, so now the man's right hand rests on the woman's shoulder blade, make sure your hand is cupped with your fingers together."

Jace puts his hand in the position, now we're more intimately entwined. I can't help but blush.

"Righty ho! The woman now puts her hand on the man's shoulder, fingers at the seam of their sleeve"

I place my hand where I have to and Jace looks down and winks at me.

_Man, why does he have to be so hot! _

"Now the woman has to be slightly to the right of the man"

We copy.

"Now remember the man always leads"

_Sexism…_

"Good, now we all have the correct position, we can learn technique. For this part you can let go of each other"

We disentangle ourselves, although secretly I may not want to. The whole room seems to breathe sighs of relief.

The teacher goes on to explain all this stuff about counting three's and boxes or whatever. We both pick it up fairly easily. To me it feels like the basic fluid movements of fighting, just with added roses, dancing and fluff. As we practise the teacher comes along and gives advice to people, and help to the people who are struggling.

"Good, both you and Jace seem to have picked the moves up fairly well. You can practise it together now, most of the others have already started" She says to me, I glance around, Alec and Jill look very good at it, and Isabelle manages to look graceful considering Simon is constantly stepping on her toes. Jace clears his throat.

"Does the lady want a dance?" He says, bowing.

"No, but it looks like I don't have a choice" I say, taking his outstretched hand. We start dancing to invisible music, when I step on Jace's toes he barely winces. We aren't the best dancers, Jace looks constipated the whole time and I'm trying to avoid looking at him. The bell rings and we're set free.

"See you later, _Gingembre_" Jace calls, as he leaves to get changed with Alec.

I end up getting increasingly close to Jace as the days wear on, I just wish we were both mundane and then neither of us would have to pretend. He seems to think I'm nice enough and we talk about everything and anything in our classes together. The same can be said for Simon and Isabelle, at first I thought she was going devour him, but now they seem to get along fine.

That's when I remember, I've been so busy recently thinking about Jace and mundane life, that I completely forgot the most important information…

**Valentine is after the cup **


	4. The race is on

**Thanks for following and favouriting the story! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: Do we always have to do this? I don't own TMI **

_The race is on_, I think as I gather up my Shadowhunter gear, it's an unusual feeling to be gearing-up in daylight, but this can't wait and I'm even willing to skip school for it (it was a tough choice, but I had to make it). I rune-up, but don't bother with any glamours, I don't want mum being alerted by my disguise. Of course, I keep the usual mundane glamour-up, it would be stupid to let that one down, and in fact it's almost permanent. I'm clomping down the stairs when I sense I'm being followed. I whip my head around and see Simon trying to be sneaky.

"Simon, I know you're following me" I call, throwing open the front door.

"Well, you can't just leave for your secret stuff, it's a school day!" He says, catching up with me. I turn to face him, looking him in the eye.

"Simon, this is important. I need you to stay away…actually go tell Luke that Valentine is looking for the cup" I decide, I'd forgotten to tell him.

"No, I'm coming with you. Tell him yourself"

I keep walking, faster now.

"Wait a minute, you can see me?" I ask, suddenly remembering I still had my glamour on.

"Yes…why?"

"Nothing, if you choose to stay it's at your own risk"

We're halfway to my mother' s apartment, when Simon is stopped by Eric on his way to school.

"Oh hey Simon" Eric greets him.

"Hey, Clary and I are little busy at the moment. Catch you later?"

"Clary?"

"Yeah, she's standing right next to me…" He says looking at me, I mouth 'I told you so' at him.

"Dude, there's no-one there"

"But…"

"Hey, I'll see you later" Eric says wandering off.

"What was that?"

"They can't see me"

"How?"

"No questions, it's your fault for following me"

We finally reach mum's apartment, I scamper up the stairs and burst into the apartment. The place is trashed, drawers open and blood staining the walls.

"What the…" Simon starts.

The smell of demons fills my nostrils. A demon bursts through the door behind Simon.

"Simon move!" I say, pushing him out of the way and stabbing it with my seraph blade. It's stronger than I anticipate and it throws me off into the wall. My heads smacks against the wall and my eyesight goes blurry. It's hard to think through the splitting pain, but I pull myself up. I reach for my throwing knives and throw one, it stabs the demon in the back before it can reach Simon. It collapses in on itself and leaves a very shocked looking Simon.

"What was that? Where's Jocelyn? How did you do that? What are you? Wha-" Simon rambles on, pacing around the floor.

"Shhh, calm down Simon I need you to focus and listen to me. Okay?"

"Okay"

"That was a demon. I'm a Shadowhunter and hunt various different demons, that's what I do at night. It's all very long and complicated, but to put it in the best way for you 'I'm the daughter of the bad guy'"

"The bad guy?"

"Yes, my father Valentine is after a very important cup and it is vital that we retrieve it before he does"

"Okay…"  
I wander over to the bathroom and notice the vial open. Okay, so mum drank the stuff, I guess that's a good thing. I breathe deeply for a few seconds, to clear my mind of emotions, I don't want my sadness to overall my logic. I leave the apartment and go downstairs to locate Madame Dorethea.

I insistently knock on the door, she flings it open.

"What do you want?"

I barge past her and try to find the tarot cards. Dorethea folds her arms in annoyance.

"The cards. Where are they?"

"Well, a very nice Warlock took a fancy to them, so I sold them to him"

"Which Warlock?"

"Magnus Bane"

"Brilliant" I say, storming out of her apartment. Simon follows behind apologetically.

"So…this Bane guy, we need to get the cup from him?" Simon says.

"Yes, but it's not that simple. Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, meaning we can't just storm into his apartment and retrieve the cup. We need to be invited"

"Invited! What like to a party!?"

"Yes actually. I think he's hosting one tomorrow, something do to with Chairman Meow"

"Chairman meow?"

"His cat"

"So we go to his party and ask him for the cup?"

"More or less. I assume Isabelle Lightwood knows some contacts to get an invite. Although…I'd rather not be involved with _them. _I'll have to find some other way…"

"Slow down. Isabelle? Like, the Isabelle I have to dance with!?"

"Yeah…sorry about that. The Lightwood's are all Shadowhunters, sent from the Clave to track me down."

"And you're just okay with it?"  
"Who said anything about me being okay with it?"

I swipe my glamour away and replace it with my usual mundane one. Simon just stares, mouth open wide as my runes fade and I look like Clary again.

We reach the house and I fling open the door. One of the kids looks at us in surprise.

"Luke, where is he?" I ask them.

"In the kitchen"

Another teenager comes screaming out of it.

"He's crazy, he has a knife!" She yells, barging past us and slamming the front door.

I charge into kitchen to find Jordon holding a knife aggressively, the tip pointed at Luke. Jordon smells odd, like a mixture of wet dog and angry hormonal teenage boy.

"He's a werewolf!?" I ask Luke, dumbfounded.

"What did you call me!?" Jordon yells, now pointing the knife at me. Simon cowers behind me.

"He doesn't know?" I ask Luke. He shakes his head.

"Jordon, calm down. We know what you are" Luke tries to reassure Jordon.

"No you don't! How could you possibly know!?" Jordon yells back.

I step forward, aiming to get the knife out of his hands. He whips around again.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the tiny possibility that Luke is the Alpha of a werewolf pack, werewolf's are just people like you" I say, although it doesn't really come across to well.

"People like me? I'm perfectly fine! You're the ones that are crazy!"

I take another step forward.

"Stand back or I'll throw it"

"You don't even know how to use a knife!"

"You wanna bet?" He says, throwing it at me. It would've missed by far, but I just reach out and grab the (very fast spinning) knife by the hilt. I give it to Simon behind me.

"What am I supposed to do with a knife?" Simon mutters.

"Luke, you're the old dog around here. Why didn't you just explain this all to him?"

"I tried to, but he threatened me with a knife!"

"Whatever. Deal with him, but first I need to tell you something"  
"What?" Luke's eyes darken with concern

"It's Jocelyn, Valentine must have assumed she had the Mortal Cup and attacked the house. She must've drunk the potion and been taken away. I went to Madame Dorethea but she said she sold it Magnus Bane. I'm going to find an invite to his party tomorrow and talk to him there."

"Jocelyn's gone?" He repeats, looking pained.

"I'm sorry, but I'll get her back" I reassure him.

Luke finally nods and drags a bewildered Jordon into his office.

I quickly get changed and drag Simon out of the door and all the way to school. When we arrive we're two hours late. I have to explain to the receptionist that my mum was missing; she is very sympathetic and excuses our absence. I have gym first and have to quickly get changed. When I enter the gym I see the guys are joining us and practising ballroom dancing like last time.

"You're 30 minutes late!" The teacher barks. I give a brief explanation.

"Alright, Jace has had to practise without you so you're both behind"

I scamper over to Jace.

"Hey, where've you been? I missed you" He says.

"That's classi-" I pause and try to cover up my mistake. "No sorry I've been busy"

His eyebrows furrow.

"Must've been pretty important to miss half the lesson" He accuses, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah it was" I say, taking his hand.

"Hey, I think we're getting pretty good at this" He murmurs, twirling me around.

"Maybe we're both naturals"

"Nah, only I am. You must just have beginner's luck"

"I don't think so, I-"

I see it in slow motion, the ball flying towards the back of Jace's head. I don't stop to think as I spin him around, dive and catch the ball. I look towards the kids at the other end of the hall playing Dodgeball.

"You better aim better next time!" I shout, throwing the ball back to them.

Jace stares at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I ask.

"That was pretty awesome, I didn't even see it coming!"

"Yeah, well my dad used to force me to play Dodgeball" _Well, I suppose Dodgeball is the closest sport to catching knifes…_ "I guess my reflexes still remember it"

"Mmm"

I don't think Jace completely believes me, I glance over at the other's. Alec glares at me, obviously thinking I'm suspicious. I can't help but feel that I won't be able to keep this secret for much longer.

I'm so preoccupied by thoughts of the Mortal Cup that, by the time I get dressed the bell has already rung, announcing the start of my next lesson. I curse and charge down the corridor to French, _my favourite lesson_! I barge into some dude with black hair and oddly enough black eyes, but I don't have time to gawk at him as I race down the corridors. I push open the door, all the eyes of the classroom turn to face me.

"Ah, Clary I see you have finally bothered to join us" The teacher announces to the whole class.

"Yeah, it just I didn't want to be punctual, because he trouble with being punctual is that nobody's there to appreciate it"

"Couldn't you have left your attitude at home, along with your manners?"

"Oh I am terribly sorry miss, but I don't have an attitude problem. You have a perception problem"

"Just sit"

I stroll down the aisle and take my seat next to Jace.

"Those were some pretty impressive come-backs, I mean they're not as good as mine, but you're getting there" Jace whispers.

"Yunno, people say that modesty is an attractive trait"

"Only for ugly people"

The lesson is _so _boring, why do we have to learn about smoking in French? I stare out the window daydreaming until I notice the same Goth dude I met in the corridor. He's playing football with the guys, but he seems way too fast for them. Something's not right, but I can't remember what it is…I'm _sure _I recognise him…

"Checking out the footballers are we?" Jace chides

"No" Reluctantly turning to face him again

"Of course you're not, I mean come on, who would look at them when they are sat next to this beauty?"

"Whatever you say Jace"

He turns back to the teacher, but his attention doesn't last long as he starts stealing individual objects from my pencil case. He takes out my duck eraser.

"Why would you want an eraser with one of these foul beasts on it?" He asks.

"Erm…because ducks are cute"

"You must be out of your mind"

"Whatever…" I say, glancing back at the window, the guy is now looking straight at me. I turn to Jace.

"Hey, do you know who that kid is?" I ask, pointing in his direction but the guy has already gone.

"Who?"

"This guy, he had black hair and-"

"Black eyes?"

"Yeah…you know him?"

"No, he's just this guy who turned up at school today. He calls himself Sebastian"

"Sebastian…"

"I also know he's too old for you"

"Hey! I am _not _checking them out! I just think I recognize him…"

"Clary Fray! Have you been listening to a word I say!?" The teacher yells.

"Sorry, it was all French"

"That is because we are in a _French _class"

"Do you want me to leave or..."

"Yes, please go and maybe we shall spare Mr. Lightwood from you insolence"

I gather up my stuff, not even regretting being sent out. The corridor is empty and, like usual, I take out a book and start reading. I'm so absorbed into the storyline that I don't notice the guy until I'm pulled up by the collar and pinned to the wall. The book fly's out of my hand and I find myself staring into immensely black pupils.

"I'm surprised little sis, you should really do more training."

My brain whirs and I click back into Clarissa mode.

"_Jonathon_" I say with all the venom I can muster

"Actually its Sebastian now, I'm surprised you didn't recognise your own brother" He snarls, driving me back further into the wall.

"Well it's been a while"

"Yes, you've changed a lot in a few years" He exclaims, taking my face and turning it side to side, examining me. I take action and throw my elbow up, smashing him in the nose. He puts his hand up to protect his face and I move out of his reach. I sprint down the corridor, but my flight is short lived as I'm thrown backwards smashing into the floor. Jonathon pulls me up by my hair and yet again pins me to the wall. I remember my stele and slowly edge closer to my jeans' pocket.

"Lets get down to business, shall we? Where is the cup!?"

"On the top shelf in the cupboard where all the other cups are. You can choose different designs if you want; my cup is the blue one. I'm willing to let you have the green one though, altho-"

He cuts me off with a powerful slap.

"Don't play games with me" He leans closer, his mouth right next to my ear "Where is the Mortal Cup?" He says menacingly

"Ah well, that's classified"

I pull my stele swiftly out of my pocket and draw the sleeping rune on his arm, unfortunately it's only temporary. He drops like a stone. Without a second thought, I charge down the corridor and burst through the door to my French classroom. I ignore everyone else and centre on Jace.

"Jace, I'm going to need your help." Jace just stares at me.

"Now!" Then when he still doesn't move, I resort to Russian, so no-one else will understand.

"Я Сумеречный!" (I'm a Shadowhunter). Jace curses in Russian and leaps up from his chair, running behind me through the corridor.

"What? You? It was you all along?" He shouts after me.

"I will explain later" I shout back. I glance down the corridor, Jonathon has already gone. "In short, my psychopathic brother is after the me and I need to go to the Institute right now!"

"Why now?"

"Because now is when I don't have a choice"

I stop outside the school and start drawing a portal on the ground.

"What are you doing!?"

"Drawing a portal" I say, stepping back as the Portal builds itself.

"Clarissa!" I hear a shout, it's Jonathon charging towards us. I don't hesitate as I throw myself in, dragging Jace into the portal with me.

_Institute…Take me to the Institute. _


	5. Silent Bruders

With a violent lurch, I am flung out of the portal. I tuck myself in and roll along the ground, knowing full well how to land. I straighten myself up and offer Jace my hand. He wasn't so prepared and had landed in a very uncomfortable sprawl on the floor. He refuses my offer, choosing to scowl and stand up by himself. I shrug and observe my surroundings. We are on the grass, just inside the gate of the institute, the steps to the door a few feet away. The Institute was much more impressive close-up; I notice the intricate architecture swirling around the building is embedded with statues of the angels and rune designs. Jace grabs my arm and turns me around to face him.

"_You_ are giving me some answers!"

"Depends what you want to know…"

"Who are you?"

"Clary Fray, come on we've known each other long enough!"

"No, I don't think we've _known _each other at all! I'm willing to bet that your real name isn't Clary Fray either!"

"Well…it's close enough"

He stepped closer, aiming to look more intimidating.

"Then what is your real name?"

"That's classified" I say, turning away and walking up the steps of the building. I press my palm to the door and smile when I feel it start to move. I step in through the building, walking along the aisle until I reach the elevator.

"How old are you?" Jace asks as we wait for the numbers to count down

"Sixteen…well close enough"

He smirks.

"So you're actually fifteen?"

"Well done" I say sarcastically as I step into the elevator.

"How come I can't see your runes?"

"It's just a glamour"

"Against other Shadowhunters?"

"Yes" I swipe the rune with my stele, watching Jace watch the runes start to appear and my body.

"If you don't live at an Institute, where _do_ you live?"

"In Brooklyn with my step-dad and my mum"

"But, where do you train?"

"There's a really cool underground training room for Shadowhunters who are not attached to an Institute or are hiding from the Clave"

The door pings and I step out into the hall.

"Take me to Hodge" I say to the cat in the hallway.

"And you are hiding from the Clave?" Jace says as we follow the cat down the long corridors.

"Yes"

"Is that why you were pretending to be a mundane?"

"No"

"No?"

"I chose to be a mundane, it's much more fun"

"_Weird_" I hear Jace mutter under his breath as we are lead through the library doors.

Hodge is sat at his desk, studying a book. Jace clears his throat. As Hodge looks up, I see the raven perched on his shoulders. I whistle and Hugin comes flying towards me, settling on my own shoulder. He nibbles my ear and I absentmindedly put my hand up to stroke him.

"So it is true. Valentine's daughter walks among us once more" Hodge states, making it sound way more dramatic then necessary.

"_Valentine's_ daughter!?" Jace practically yells, his face wearing a look of betrayal.

"You're both making it sound so dramatic, it's really not as bad as it seems"

"Not bad? Are you crazy?" Jace scolds

"Quite possibly, but you may find you are more familiar with Valentine then you think"

Jace looks confused.

"I had a feeling it was you before, when the others came back with your description. White hair…just like Valentine. That's a clever disguise, although you give yourself away too easily"

"Yeah well, demons dig the whole Valentine's daughter thing… and I wasn't expecting to stay hidden much longer, seeing as he's after me as well as the cup"  
"Ah yes, The Mortal Cup"

"Please someone just tell me what is going on! Who is she?" Jace asks Hodge. I roll my eyes.

"She is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, daughter of Valentine"

"How do we know she's not dangerous?"

"We don't, but the Silent Brothers do. I've already called them"

"I'm not the only one who should see the Silent Brothers" I say to Hodge, of course I won't trust a former member of the circle. He raises an eyebrow.

"Are Alexander and Isabelle still at the school?" Hodge asks Jace.

"Yes, I believe so"

"Then call them back and then would you please escort Clarissa to the Silent City"

"Yes, follow me _Clarissa_"

"Actually I prefer Clary!" I shout after him, following him out of the building. Hugin is perched on my shoulder throughout the next few hours of answering Jace's questions and making our way to the Silent City. They are all easy to answer until he asked the inevitable question, whilst we are travelling in a carriage to the Silent City.

"Back there, with Hodge, you said that I may be more familiar with Valentine. What did you mean?"

"It's fairly complicated, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes"

"You still haven't asked me one question. How come Hodge's bird listens to me? Well, that's because my father once me gave a falcon, he told me to train it. I did, can you tell me what happened when I gave it to him?"

"I don't know…" Jace says frowning

"He snaps it's neck and says-"

"I told you to tame it, instead you taught it to love you…" Jace finishes it for me.

"I think you've just answered your own question"

"So…you were brought up by Michael Wayland aswell?"

I give him a small smile.

"No. Your real father is Stephen Herondale, Valentine cut you from your mother Celine Herondale's womb during the uprising. He adopted the Wayland name and brought you up himself, splitting his time between me and Jonathon, with you."

Jace stares at me, trying to process everything. I uncurl his clenched fist, revealing the upside down Morgenstern ring. Jace watches me carefully as I take it off and put it back on, the right way around.

"Funny how an M can look like a W when turned around"

He sat in silence for a while.

"So, why _does_ Hodge's bird answer to you?"

I take Hugin off my shoulder and stroke him in my lap.

"Hugin is Valentine's bird. After the falcon experience, I grew attached to him. I'd feed him secret bits of food when Valentine decided to starve him. I'd stroke him and eventually he came to love me. Of course, Valentine found out, he sometimes used Hugin as…_encouragement _when we fell behind in training, but Hugio refused to hurt me. Valentine was livid, I couldn't walk for a week"

I shivered at the memory, I should still have the electrum whip marks, but I created a crafty rune that turned them into very faint scars.

"So…that's why you're a good Shadowhunter, because we were taught by the same man? But I thought he was dead?"

"He faked his death"

"He faked it for you too?"

"No I escaped"

"Why?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"It was never fun; we'd train for hours on end. I wanted to draw, but I was never allowed. I was only ten but I knew that I wanted more freedom. When I discovered that I could make portals, I didn't think, I just left"

Another pause.

"He wasn't that bad though, he gave me a spaghetti bath when I was five"

"What?"

"Yeah, he asked me what I wanted and I said spaghetti bath"

"Wow"

"What did you get?"

"Erm…I can't really remember, probably paints although I was never allowed time to use them"

"So you became a mundane instead…"

"Yes, I love being a mundane. No danger or fear of death, it's amazing!"  
"Sounds boring to me"

The carriage jolts to a stop and we are greeted by Brother Jeremiah.

"_Clarissa Morgenstern"_

"_Howdy!"_ I reply in my head

"_Follow me please…" _

We are lead through the dank underground city.

"That's gonna be me one day..." Jace says pointing to the Shadowhunter skulls.

We reach the circle of impending doom, which consists about twenty brothers facing towards a circle, under the Soul Sword. The whispers fill my mind and I step into the middle.

Image after image of my childhood flashes past my eyes. Getting my first rune when I was five…Endless nights of training and _encouragement_…Studying in the library. Painting secretly at night time….Escaping…The Smith's….Luke. Then it goes back to a time when I was about eight:

_I notch another arrow and hit the moving target in the centre. I spin around and aim at all the other targets at different positions around the room. I shoot each target and then look around the room for praise. Jonathon isn't even looking, he's too busy throwing knives - blindfolded. I die a little inside, no-one ever seems to notice when I do something right, only when I do something wrong. I sigh. _

"_Clarissa!" I hear the strict voice of my father approaching. _

"_Yes father" I call in a slightly annoyed tone. _

"_Watch your tone and what is the point of training your strong points? I thought I told you to work on your weaknesses. _

"_But-"_

"_No buts. Pick up your Seraph blade and we'll go through the basics, AGAIN" _

_I scamper over to the weapons section and pick out my favourite blade. When we were younger we used to train with harmless blades, but now we use the real blades. I go over to Valentine and go into the fighting stance. We fight and Valentine calls out things like "Block" and "Overhead", but I still manage to get pretty beaten up. _

"_You're not trying hard enough" He scolds. _

"_Sorry" _

"_Sorry doesn't cut it! We'll just have to try again" _

Then it fades in to another scene when I'm ten, the night before I leave:

"_Clarissa!" Valentine shouts for me. I hurry down the stairs to see what he wants. He smiles coldly when he sees me. I survey the scene before me, there is a rogue Downworlder being held down by Jonathon. The rogue looks like a werewolf to me. _

"_Ah Clarissa, Jonathon caught this Downworlder hanging about in our part of the woods. I was wondering if you would do the honours…" He says, handing me a knife. I stare at it in my hand, unsure what to do with it. Valentine takes me by the shoulders and guides me towards the man, making me stand directly in front of him. The man looks like he is in pain and his eyes look at me pleading. I know I'm meant to see a monster, but I only see a man. A man I'm meant to kill. _

"_Ca-an't Jonathon do it?" I ask. _

"_Yes, of course Jonathon CAN do it, but I want YOU to do it" _

_I just stare unmoving at the man and at the knife in my hand. _

"_They'll kill me anyway. You can do it, it's okay. I wo-"The man begins to say, but Jonathon cuts him off with a bone crushing twist to his arm. _

"_Come on we don't have all day!" Valentine says, starting to get annoyed now. _

"_I can't" _

"_He's a monster, of course you can!" _

"_But I'd be killing him in cold blood, he isn't a threat. He hasn't done anything wrong, he-"_

_Valentine slaps me and I am thrown to the ground by the force of it, the knife flies out of my hand. He wastes no time and picks me up roughly, setting me on my feet. _

"_I'm ordering you to kill him, do not disobey me!" _

"_I'm not a killer!" _

_Valentine grabs me by the hair, pulls my head back and speaks in my ear. _

"_You kill demons all the time, he is a creature of demonic origin, therefore he deserves to die" _

_He releases me and presses the knife into my hand again. I glance at Jonathon, he's looking at me with challenge in his eyes. I raise the knife, the man takes one last look at me and then closes his eyes. I pause, still not wanting to kill him. Valentine gets fed up and forces my arm to rest above his heart. He uses the obedience rune to command me to kill him, I feel it take over my will as I plunge the knife into the man's chest. _

I gasp as the scene fades and fall to my knees. I ran away that night, because I couldn't face killing another man again. (Among many other reasons)

"Happy now!?" I ask them all.

"_You appear to have been telling the truth. You may leave and we will report this to the Clave" _

The journey back to the Institute is silent and Jace just stares at me the whole time. When we get back I am assaulted by Alec and Isabelle.

"It was _you, you _made us suffer in that dump!" Alec spat at me.

"Clary! We need to go to Pandemonium! How did you do that white hair thing?" Isabelle asks at the same time. I choose to address Isabelle instead.

"A disguising rune"

"Show me!"

So I get my stele out and draw the rune, this time thinking of black hair and grey eyes.

"Awesome!"

Alec and Jace don't look impressed, but Isabelle is squealing with excitement. She starts telling me about all the runes she'd make. My phone starts playing the doctor who theme song, so I have to interrupt her and take the call.

"Clary, you have to get home now!" Simon says, sounding very panicked.

"Simon! What happened!?"

"This guy came into our house looking for you, I think it's Sebastian from school?"

"Shoot, where are you now?"

"In the kitchen, trying to get the other kids out of the way. I think he's got Lucy hos-"

The phone cuts of, I redial and he picks up.

"Simon! What's happened now!?"

"Ah, Clarissa I had a feeling you'd be at the other end of the line" A very familiar voice drones on through the phone.

"Jonathon, what're you doing!?"

"Just giving you a little _persuasion_…I know you have the cup. So, you come here or…you're little family here will pay. I think I'll start with that annoying brat girl"

"You don't have to do this!"

"Oh, I think I do…" Then he cuts the line.

The Lightwoods look at me with mixed expressions.

"Okay, I'm going to need some help"


	6. The Four Clarys

"Okay, I'm going to need some help. My brother, Jonathon Morgenstern is after the Mortal Cup. Magnus has it, but he doesn't know that. I live in Sunhill Care Home when I' m a mundane, he's taken my friends hostage there until I give him the cup"

The others stare at me.

"Why should we help?" Alec asks. Izzy gives him a look.

"You don't have to, but I don't want to have blood on my hands, not when I can prevent it"

"So how _can _we help?" Jace asks.

"I can use this rune so that…."

**Jonathon's POV (Rewind back a bit) **

I sniff and look at the dull building. _This? This is where my little sister lives? What a dump! _I walk straight up to the building unglamoured. I smell the air, _werewolf _! I open the door and survey my surroundings. It looks fairly simple and I can hear children laughing in the rooms. A little girl around the age of five or something comes bounding up to me. She reminds me of my own sister…

"Excwoose me mister! But you have the same black marks as Clawee does!" She exclaims, looking up at me with big round eyes.

"Lucy who's that at the do-" A werewolf walks into the room and stops when he see me. Quick as a flash I whip out a dagger, grab the girl and position the dagger above her throat.

"Stand back or I kill her, filthy Downworlder!" I snarl at him.

"What do you want?" He asks carefully.

"The Mortal Cup… and Clarissa"

"Okay…well, both of those things aren't here. We can…erm…negotiate someplace else, but leave the girl out of it"

"No" I say, the little girl starts crying and I have to resist the urge to strangle the weakling.

"Simon!" The werewolf yells and a gangly mundane comes running into the room.

"Get the others out of here!" He orders him.

"You're Clarissa's friend aren't you? Where is she?" I ask him, I recognised him from that mundane school.

"What do you want with her!?" He asks.

"That is none of your business, mundane"

"We – we don't have the cup" He says, surprising me.

"Oh really? Who told you to say that?" The boy is about to say something when the werewolf cuts him off.

"Simon. Go. Now" He commands and the boy runs off. I study the werewolf.

"You're Lucian Graymark!" I announce, recognising him. My father had told me about him before.

"Yes I am. You are….Jonathon Morgenstern. Of course you are"

"Indeed, now I think Clarissa's going to need a bit of encouragement isn't she?" I say, not waiting for Lucian to answer before I stride into the kitchen, shoving the girl in front of me. There are no other children around but the Simon kid who appears to be on the phone. I sneak up behind him and whack him on the head. His phone tumbles out of his hands, I pick it up and talk to her, for she is inevitably on the other side of the call.

* * *

I feel the energy of a portal being opened nearby, I grin maliciously. _Sister is here for me…_

"Stop it! Let her go!" I hear her shout from upstairs, she runs down to stand before me.

"Ah, Clarissa." She moves forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, stay right there or my hand might just slip" I say looking down at the pathetic mundane.

"I don't have the Mortal Cup" She says.

"No?" I ask, not in the least bit surprised.

"No."

"But, I know you know where it is. You come with me or she dies"

"Okay..."

I wait until she is close enough, before letting the brat go. The girl runs away in tears. Suddenly Clarissa makes a run for it out of the door and onto the front lawn, I jog and easily catch up with her. She smiles and points, confusing me. I turn cautiously to see Clarissa standing behind me. I frown, but she's still in my grasp.

"Which one is the real one?" The Clarissa in my grip says before kicking me in the manly parts. I gasp in pain and let her go. I recover fast and spin around. There are three of them! _Three! I could always capture them all…_I'm still thinking when I feel a thump on the back of my head. I slump, feeling the darkness start to swallow me up. Just before I collapse I twist my ring, transporting me back to Valentine…

**Clary**

I watch in defeat as Jonathon dissolves into thin air, we were so close! Ah well, at least Lucy is safe…

"Well, that was fun!" Izzy says. She had been the one that Jonathon thought was me, whilst Jace went to help Simon and the others, Alec and I stayed hidden until the last minute when we confused him.

"Seriously? Fun? I am getting you a dictionary for Christmas so you can look up the word fun!" Jace says.

"Stop raining on my parade…anyway your brother is _really _creepy!" She exclaims. I grimace.

"Yeah I know"

Simon comes charging out of the house.

"Did you get the bad guy?" He asks Jace. I clear my throat and he turns to me, the _real_ Clary.

"Nope" I reply.

"Where'd he go?"

"He probably went back to Valentine"

"Hey Simon" Izzy greets him.

"Hi, this is really weird seeing four Clary's"

"Yeah, I'm sick of looking like _you_" The Alec/Clary says. I huff and de-rune them all.

"We should get going…" Jace says.

"I'll draw a portal"

"No. I don't want to travel that way again. It makes me feel sick" Alec argues.

"Fine, then we walk"

I say a reluctant goodbye to Simon and hurry off after the others. I end-up walking with Jace at the back.

"Yunno, at first I thought it was weird, the most mundane girl I've ever met turning out to be a Shadowhunter. But now, it kinda suits you. It's weird though, it's like you're two different people" Jace says.

"I don't really like being a Shadowhunter, I've always hated killing things, even if they were demons. When I was ten I decided that being a mundane was more fun, so I learnt how to live like one. Although sometimes I an't stay away, like the time you saw me defeat Abbadon. So effectively there's two versions of me, the Shadowhunter and the mundane"

"I personally prefer the mundane version of you"

"Yeah me too"

"But, the Shadowhunter you is really hot as well"

I blush

"Thanks" I mumble.

When we finally arrive at the Institute, Jace announces that we'll meet back at the training room. Izzy shows me a spare room and I get showered and change into the training clothes laid out for me. They consist of a black tank-top and black leggings. I re-draw the basic runes and join the others in the training room. Alec is using the bow and arrows, he's pretty good but he misses a few targets. Izzy and Jace are engaged in full seraph blade combat. I watch as Jace knocks the blade out of Izzy's hand. She looks at me in defeat.

"You can give him a go, I wanna see who wins" She says, handing me the blade.

"You sure you're ready?" I ask Jace, walking to up to face him.

"I'm more than ready" He says taking the first swing, I quickly assume the position and parry his blade. He swings at my legs and I jump over the blade. We fight hard and fast, I end up trapped between a training bar and Jace. As he comes towards me I back flip over it, so that it comes between us. He surprises me and swings himself up and onto the bar overhead. He leaps at me, tackling me to the ground, knocking my blade to the floor. He leans forward on top of me and slips his blade underneath my chin.

"You're okay at fighting" He says, hopping off me and offering me a hand.

"She's awesome!" Izzy yells, giving me a high five.

"You want to have a whip fight?" I ask Izzy as I noticed she had a talent for it.

"You bet!"

I grab a whip and face her. She's very fast and soon has me on my backside. Before she can celebrate, I kick out and stand up. I wrap my whip around her ankle and pull so she hits the floor.

"Always stay focused" I advise her, helping her to her feet.

"Which weapons can you use?" Jace asks me.

"Pretty much all of them. I prefer archery, but I can use seraph blades, throwing knifes, whips, hammers, axes, daggers, hand to hand, spears and even some oriental weapons a Chinese master once taught me to use."

"Impressive" Jace says and without warning throws a knife at me, I duck instinctively before I can register what happened.

"Even more impressive" He broods.

I eye the archery equipment in the corner and make my way over to it. Alec is still training, I notice his left leg is slightly too straight causing him problems.

"You're doing great, but your left leg is too straight" I correct Alec. He glares at me.  
"You think you can do better?"

"I can try" I say picking out a bow and some arrows. I set the targets to move or pop-up at random times and take a position in the middle. I notch an arrow and let it go as I hit the first target. Another one pops up and I take that one out. I methodically hit each target in the centre, only using one arrow per target. Everyone but Alec applauds when I'm done, _what is his problem with me? _

Later on that night, I'm sitting on my bed drawing Jace as an angel. It sounds really cheesy, but he reminds me a lot of the Angel Raziel I'd see in the Shadowhunter books. A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts and I answer it to find Jace outside my door.

"Hello?" I greet him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me"

I glance at my watch, it reads: 11:45

"It's a little late"  
"That's the point, it's prettier at night"

He takes my hand and I let him lead me to the greenhouse.

"It's beautiful" I exclaim, looking at all the flowers. I run along and check out the view of New York, it looks beautiful from up here.

"Here" Jace says lighting one singular candle in an apple. "It's not a cake, but it's the best I could do it the short amount of time I had"

"Well, I wasn't expecting anything so this is great"

"Happy Birthday!" He says as I blow out the candlea.

"How did you know anyway?"

"I was searching up your files and it had your birth date on it"

"Stalker much?"

He smiles sheepishly and presents me with some witch light.

"I don't know if you already have one, but every girl should have her big rock" He says, giving it to me.

"I don't actually have one so thanks!" I say taking it.

"The flowers bloom at midnight, so I was wondering if the lady would like a dance in the meantime?"

"We may as well put those lessons to good use" I say, taking his hand and dancing with him. It feels more comfortable, no secrets needing to be kept between us.

"Look" He says, leading me up some steps so we can sit and admire the view of the flowers blooming as the clock strikes twelve.

"It's so…beau" I say, resorting to my French vocabulary.

"It is" He says, but he's not looking at he flowers, he's looking at me. He stands and I get-up with him, walking down the steps until he gives me a little tug and I fall against him. I gasp and then suddenly his lips are on mine. I lose any coherent thought as I get lost inside our kiss. Suddenly I feel cold water drizzle down my back, I cringe against Jace, who eventually pulls away.

"We should definitely go!" He says, then we leave and he pulls me down the endless corridors to my room.

"Goodnight Clary"

"Goodnight Jace!"

He gives me one last kiss and we break away into our separate rooms. I sigh and flop down unto my bed, tomorrow is going to be a very long day…


	7. Ain't no party like a warlock party!

**Thanks to all who have read/commented/followed/favourited this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI **

* * *

Knock

_What? _I groggily opened my eyes, awakening from my slumber.

Knock.

I shoot out of bed and grab the dagger on my bed side table. I look around the room with wide eyes. There is no-one there, I breathe a sigh of relief. Suddenly I hear rustling from behind me and feel the cold wind of an open window ruffle my hair. Someone grabs me from behind and I strike widely at them, stabbing them in the thigh.

"That wasn't very nice" Jonathon growls, ripping the dagger from his thigh. I stumble as far away from him as possible.

"Get away from me" I growl, searching for any kind of weapon.

"Aren't you pleased to see me sister? _I'm_ certainly pleased to see you looking so pretty tonight" Jonathon says creepily. _What? Is he into incest now!? _

"I want to get to know you better, you've changed since I last saw you"

"Yeah? And you're still my creepy _brother"_

"Doesn't matter, even the Egyptian interbred, it strengthens the blood line"

"You're disgusting!"

He stalks towards me.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME, MY BROTHER IS HE-" I scream. Jonathon leaps forward and puts his hand over my mouth, forcing me to stop.

I hear a clatter throughout the Institute and footsteps getting closer. Jonathon tries to drag me over to the window, but I fight against him with all my might.

"You will be _mine_" He says, but when someone bursts through the door, he is given no option and leaps through the window alone. Jace runs up to me.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asks me.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you came when you did"

"So am I" He says, pulling me in for a hug. I see Alec and Isabelle burst into the room ,from over Jace's shoulder.

"We heard screaming!" Isabelle exclaims. I disentangle myself from Jace.

"Sorry, it was my brother"

"What that creepy guy?"

"Yep, he jumped out through the window when you guys came so we're good for now"

They nod and leave the room, before Jace can leave I grab him by the arm.

"Please, can you erm…"

"Looking for a hot night with this?" Jace gestures to his body.

"Not exactly, but can you stay. Please, I'm still a little shaken up"

His smirk fades and he grows a little more serious.

"Of course"

"Thank you"

I sit back down on the bed and he jumps in next to me, making the bed shake up and down.

"I thought you'd never ask to be bedroom terms" He says, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I thwack him with my pillow.

"Ow!"

"If you carry on like that you're getting out of here!"

He laughs.

"But seriously, I never pegged you as someone who'd need my comfort"

I sigh.

"Sometimes things just get a little overwhelming. I don't exactly act weak, but if I let my true emotions show I'd be an emotional wreck crying in the corner and stuffing my face with ice-cream"

"That'd be a sight to see"

We sit in silence for a while.

"Why did you take me to the greenhouse? I mean, I was never really that nice to you and with all the Valentine nonsense…" I ask, it had been on my mind and I needed to know the answer.

"When I first met you I thought you were just a clumsy mundane girl, but I seemed attracted to you, I didn't know why. That's why I still made an effort to be friends, even though I didn't think you were a Shadowhunter. Then we had to do the dance and…well I couldn't exactly have feelings for a mundane, so I tried my best to repress them. Then that blonde Shadowhunter girl kills fricken Abbadon of all demons, seriously you were driving me crazy, I kind of stopped making an effort to find her. That's why Alec doesn't really like you, because he had to go to a mundane school and I got too distracted. Although he should be thanking me that I got so close to you! Anyway, when you dragged me out of that _boring_ French class I was furious, it was even worse that you turned out to be Valentine's daughter. But, I realised that it doesn't matter who you're family are, I was a hypocrite anyway seeing as we had pretty much the same childhood. So, I sucked up the courage to take you up to the greenhouse. Honestly, I'm not sure where we stand now, but I don't have any intentions of taking those moments back."

"Neither do I" I say, pulling him towards me and confirming it with a kiss. He deepens it and it feels like fireworks going off all at once. It's even better than it was in the greenhouse. He leans back and I fall onto his chest on top of him, I break apart when I can't hold my breath any more. Putting my hands either side of his head.

"You're the strongest person I've ever met, seriously both as a Shadowhunter and as a Mundie"

"So are you, you beat me in training!"

"That's not what I was talking about, sure we all know I'm awesome a fighting, but everything that's happened to you doesn't seem to have effected you at all."

"Well, I just kind of decided that I didn't want to be the person I grew up to be, so I threw it all away and found refuge as a mundane. They're more complex then you think. I just hate having to be a Shadowhunter, I mean sure you're a plus but I don't want to kill things and when I'm a Shadowhunter it means that Valentine and Jonathon come back into my life"

"You know, you could be both at once. You're seriously funny as a mundane and you're super hot as a Shadowhunter, so why not be both?"

"I suppose"

He sits up, so I'm sitting in his lap.

"Whatever happens with Valentine I'll be there for you, I'll go through hell just to bring you back"

"…I don't deserve you"

"Yes you do"

After a series of intimate make out sessions, we settle down for just plain cuddling. It's strange how in two days, I've grown to love Jace. I mean, I had a crush on him before, but now the feeling is so much deeper.

* * *

I feel the warm sun on my face and groan. I don't want to wake up, and whatever I'm hugging is too comfortable. Alas, I open my eyes and I have to suppress a laugh. I'm hugging Jace's arm and half of his body is hanging off the bed. I must've won some kind of battle in the middle of night as I'm sprawled out across the whole bed. He mumbles something and opens his adorable golden eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" He says, leaning up to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Yep! Better than you at least, I think I won the fight for the covers last night"

"I'm never sharing a bed with you again!" He jokes, and pushes me off the bed, instead flopping into the middle and taking up as much room as possible.

"Hey!" I say from my uncomfortable position of the floor. He stands up and pulls me up with one arm. Alec comes into the room.

"Jace wasn't in his bedroom so I assumed he would be here" Alec announces giving me the evils.

"Alright Alec, give it a rest" Jace reasons.

"Hmmph. Isabelle's cooking by the way" Alec announces and Jace groans.

"Good, put her on a slow heat and let her simmer" I reply. I see Alec's face crack into a smile, but he tries to repress it.

"I'm sorry if I wronged you, but I don't want this to continue. Please, Alec?"

"Alright" Alec seems to resign.

"What's Isabelle cooking?"

"More like attempting to cook" Alec replies with a look of disgust.

"Okay, so what is she attempting to cook?"

"Pancakes, but I've already ordered breakfast from Taki's"

"She can't be that bad, can she?" I ask.

"Trust me, never try her food" Jace says.

After getting showered and dressed in normal jeans and a t-shirt. I sit and eat Taki's together with them in the Institute dining room. I felt surprisingly comfortable eating with them, but Isabelle seemed to like me and Alec finally got over his problem with me. The others went off to do something together, so I was left to explore the Institute. I soon found myself getting bored in the big old library. I'm in the Clary mood, and Clarissa is too hard to be all the time. I spot a biscuit tin on Hodge's desk and cross my fingers. _Please be biscuits, please be biscuits... _I open up the tin to find it jam packed full with Jammy Dodgers!

"Well that's a dramatic turn of events. The biscuit tin actually has biscuits…" I help myself to one "Good biscuits too". I wander over to the giant statue of the angel Raziel with the Mortal cup. I take out my stele and draw a moustache on it, just to liven things up a bit.

"Hey, how you doing? I'm great thanks for asking. You know, you should wear that moustache more often. It suits you." I say to the immobile statue of the angel Raziel "I wonder what it's like, being an angel. Just flying around, being all angelic..."

I quickly get bored of the inanimate statue and survey the room around me.

"Wow, someone's been messy" I say, observing the scatters books and sheets of paper. I draw a rune and pretend to be a Jedi lifting up object with the force.

"Feel the force!" I say in my best Yoda voice, I keep muttering his lines to myself as I make more objects float around my head.

"Do or do not, there is no try"

"Remind me never to leave you alone again" Someone says from behind me, squeak and drop the book above me with a crash. I turn to see Jace standing in the doorway.

"Jace! You scared me!" I complain, putting the books back in their rightful places.

"Are you okay? I mean you were acting really weird"

"Oh I was just having some fun with Yoda"

"Yoga?"

"No! Yoda, it's something from Star Wars"

"Is that a geeky thing?"

"Yep"

Jace's eyes flicker to the statue behind me.

"And you might want to fix up Raziel, I don't think Hodge will appreciate his new tasche"

I turn around and attempt to get rid of the marks using my stele.

"Erm…It doesn't want to come off"

"Urgh! We are going to be in so much trouble" Jace mutters, but he doesn't sound very annoyed, just amused.

"So anyway. Isabelle has managed to get us some tickets to Magnus Bane's party, so we can get the cup"

"Awesome"

"Be warned though, Isabelle will pounce on you"

"Sorry?"

"She'll give you a full blown make over, I'm quite looking forward to seeing you all dressed up"

I groan and am about to fight my case, when the doorbell rings urgently.

"Clary! There's a Mundie here for you!" Isabelle shouts from downstairs. Mundie? I race to the door, nearly tripping over my own feet three times…at least. When I finally reach the door I see a very out of breath, blood stained Simon.

"Simon! What happened!?"

"I…was…just…taking out…trash…and…this thing…attacked me!" He says through fast breathing.

"Thing!? Elaborate please!"

"It had these terrifying wings, it was all messed-up, like that thing in Jocelyn's apartment!"

"Demon" Jace confirms from behind me.

"Did it bite you?"

"No. I don't think so, but it's blood burnt!"

"Yeah that happens, how did you kill it?"

"That's the thing, I didn't Luke changed into…well…a werewolf"

"So why are you here?" Jace asks suspiciously.

"Luke told me that I should go here, because I'm injured and apparently I know too much, so it's safer here" He says, holding out his battered arm.

"Okay, come inside" I say, pushing a reluctant Jace out of my way to let us pass, but I can feel his eyes boring into my soul. I take Simon to the infirmary and after what seems like forever, he is fine again although his arm is in a bandage. He is like a child being given a toy, looking so excited as I show him the training room.

"This is sooo cool! Which weapon do you use the most?"

"My bow and arrows, I'll show you. Remember how awesome Legolas is with his archery?"

"Yeah!?"

"Well watch this, I memorised his routine and I was hoping you'd be able to witness it one day"

I did my routine and Simon looked like his jaw couldn't open any wider, so I stepped up and pushed it closed for him. He seemed to snap out of it.

"My best friend is the awesomest person ever!" He cries, enthusiastically.

"That's me!"

"Can you show me how you do it?"

"Sure"  
Simon isn't actually that bad, he claims he's done it before at scouts. Jace just watches us intently; I can feel him bristle every time I so much as nudge Simon. When Simon is busy doing target practise I stride over to him. His arm instantly shoots out and draws me close to his side.

"Oi! Stop being so jealous!" I say lightly punching him in the chest.

"I'm not, I just don't think it's a very wise idea to give the mundie a bow"

I sigh.

"He's my friend, so you're just going to have to deal with it!"

"Hmmph"

"CLARY!" Isabelle shouts from behind me. I push Jace's arm away and turn to face her.

"What?"

"We have to get ready for the party!"

I check my watch.

"But it's _two hours_ away!"

"I know and it'll take two hours to get ready"

"We don't have to-"

"No complaining, I'm not taking you to a party dressed like _that_!" She points to my casual outfit, I turn towards Jace.

"Save me!" I plead to Jace, who just smirks and pushes me towards Isabelle. I'm dragged against my will into her bedroom, eventually I give in and sit on her very pink bed whilst she rummages through stacks of clothing.

"Jeez woman, how many clothes do you need?" I exclaim.

"Enough" She simply replies, pulling out a bunch of dresses and laying them on the bed before me.

"Seriously?" I say, picking out a dress that looked more like a top.

"What? You _must_ have gone to Pandemonium and I'm pretty convinced you did not go dressed like _that_"

I sigh.

"Yes, I have gone to Pandemonium in a dress, but a longer dress than this one!"

"Fine, you can wear a longer one then"

I congratulate myself silently as she picks through the piles for longer dresses.

"What about this one?" She says, flourishing a more decent dress. Actually, it was more than decent, it was gorgeous. It had a black top with straps, but the skirt flared out and changed colour to red, then orange so it looked a bit like fire.  
"Awesome!"

"Yeah, I figured it would match your hair. Hey, your whole body can look like fire, not just your head!"

"Erm…well I'll take that as a compliment"

After changing into the dress I was subjected to what seems like hours in front of the mirror being prodded and poked to no end. The end product looked awesome though, I looked like I could tear down New York City with my bare hands. I had dark eyeliner on with red lipstick and eye shadow. Isabelle through me a leather jacket, weapon thigh belt and black knee high boots. (She told me she would prefer thigh high boots, but the dress came to my knees so there was really no point). I then had to wait longer for her to get ready, so I occupied myself with marking, after all I'd need a lot more to keep myself safe these days.

When we were finally ready we made our way downstairs to find the guys, who probably only spent about ten minutes getting ready. I was surprised to find Simon in a smart shirt.

"Hey, are you coming to?" I ask. He jumps when he sees me, obviously not noticing me before, then I realise he was probably looking at the flawless Isabelle. Sometimes I forget that they ever danced together.

"Erm, hey Clary. Well, yeah Jace doesn't trust me to be here by myself. You look nice by the way." He says a little awkwardly.

"Thanks. Where _is_ Jace?"

"Did someone call my name?" The ominous voice of the man himself announces form behind me. I turn and am pleasantly surprised that he looks really handsome, he has his hair combed for once and he has a nice shirt embroidered with gold to match his eyes. His eyes rake over my body, I try not to squirm.

"Come on! Now we can go!" Isabelle says, leading the way out into the New York air.

"You look really good, see I told you that Isabelle would give you a make over"

"You don't look too shabby yourself"

We chatted about random schmeh until we reached Magnus' apartment. Isabelle stepped up to the bouncer and gave her his invite, he waved us in. As soon as we enter I can feel the familiar bass beat thrumming through the floor. Magnus himself comes sliding up towards us.

"I don't remember inviting Shadowhunters"

"Yeah, well we have an invite" Isabelle says confidently.

"Hmph, well I'll let you stay, but only for the hot one"

Both Isabelle and Jace say thanks, I just roll my eyes.

"I meant the one with the blue eyes" He says pointing to Alec who looks incredibly awkward, I smirk. "…and Clary" He turns towards me, I've known him for quite a while now. He buys my mother's paintings and I'd often come with her. I'd like to say we were quite good friends, he was also fascinated by my rune powers. It also helps that I'm one of the few people that Chairman Meow has taken a liking to.

"No need for flattery Magnus, I'm only here for the food"

"As always, but I have a feeling you're here for more than food and the celebration of Chairman Meow"

"Yes. It's about those tarot cards you bought from Madame Dorethea"

He raises one eyebrow.

"I presume you are talking about the Ace of Cups?"

"The love card, of course" I say, giving him a wink.

"Follow me" He says and leads me forward, when the others try to follow he puts up his hand. "This is property of hers alone, you go and get drunk or whatever it is you do. But no fighting, I do not want a squabble on my hands"

He waves them off and I follow him alone. I see Jace giving me a concerned look, but I brush hit off and go into the back room.

"I assume your mother painted that particular card" He says, whilst rummaging through his mess and producing the pack.

"Yes, she painted it and inserted the cup into it"

"I thought as much"

He handed the singular card to me.

"Be careful, I'm sure you know of the power that lies within this card"

"Of course, and say hi to Chairman Meow for me"

"I will…as soon as I find him"

"Well good luck with that"

I pocket the tarot card and go locate the others. What I find is a massive fight between Jace and one rabid looking vampire. The room seems to have been split into two sides, Downworlder and Shadowhunters. I stand next to Isabelle.

"What happened?"

"The vampire said something to upset Jace and Jace got a bit… angry"

"Hang on a minute" I say looking around. "Where's Simon?"

"Ah" She looks guilty.

"What happened!?"

"He drunk a blue drink"

I search my brain for the effect of that faeries' drink…_oh no, my best friend is now a rat. _

"Where is he!?"

Isabelle held out her hand to reveal rodent Simon. I take him off her, and reluctantly put him in my pocket.

"RIGHT!EVERYBODY OUT! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I INVITE SHADOWHUTNERS TO A PARTY!" A furious high warlock of Brooklyn yells and shoos everyone out. Amidst the commotion I feel a hand in my pocket, and before I can stop them I see a bunch of vampires ride off. I check my pocket and my heart sinks when I notice Simon is gone. _Simon…_

"Jace!" I call out and he stops walking to face me. I call the others over as well.

"What?" Alec asks.

"The vamps have Simon, they probably think he's a vampire too. I know they are from Hotel Dumort. Now, I'm not asking for your help getting him back, but I'm giving you this" I say, handing Alec the tarot card.  
"The cup? It's in here?"

"Yes, so don't lose it"

"How is that possible?" Isabelle wonders.

"My mum's trick, take it back to the Institute and I'll meet you guys there"

They nod and leave, Jace insists on staying behind with me.

"So, are you familiar with Raphael Santiago?" I ask him.

"No, but I think I'm going to find out about him, aren't I?"

"Yup"


	8. The Vamps are vampiresque

**Sorry it's been a while, but my other story and life have taken over my time! Thanks for reviewing etc. **

Jace and I were scouring the local church for weapons against vampires to use.

"So, come here often?" I ask Jace, whilst grabbing a belt and shoving holy water in it.

"Erm…not really. Don't like the décor" he responds, gesturing to the meagre contents of the minimalistic church. Honestly, there was barely a detail in the room, just grey upon grey stone. I grab a knife etched with a variety of religious symbols. You can never know what religion the vampire is, so you gotta include all the religions.

The walk to the lair is quiet, but it is a comfortable silence. To an outsider we are just a young couple holding hands down the street, whilst yes we are young and yes we are holding hands, we are also unfortunately walking to our improbable deaths. Once outside the hotel, I call for Raphael.

"Oi! Raphael, it's your favourite Shadowhunter here for a visit!"

A whooshing sound announced Raphael's arrival.

"Ah, Clarrrrisa" he says rolling the 'r' in my name "To what do I owe this pleasure, _amigo_?"

Even as he speaks his eyes shift suspiciously towards Jace.

"Don't do anything stupid" I hiss into Jace's ear before addressing Raphael. "This is Jace Lightwood" I say pointing to him "He's a friend."

Raphael simply nods.

"We've come here for my mundane friend Simon, he unfortunately drank a specific faerie potion and after a kafuffle at a warlocks' party he has been mistaken for one of your own."

"Ah, my condolences. The _muchachos _have recently returned with a rat. We were wondering why he behaved so aggressively. Please do come in and reclaim your friend, but first I must ask you to remove your weapons"

"Of course."

I deposit half my weapons and encourage Jace to do the same. We then follow Raphael into the heart of the lair.

"So, you're what, friends?" Jace asks.

"You could say that."

"I found young Clarissa when she was a mere child, as she had stumbled amongst our pack. As she was so young we let her pass, but she has proven a useful correspondent to the Shadowhunter ways. We are on good terms, but as law permits it we must be careful with one another. However I do wish to remain allies" Raphael calls over his shoulder.

"As do I" I reply. Jace is looking slightly weirded out, but I just shrug it off. We walk into a vast open space where a group of vampires have gathered. They don't really pay much attention to me, but they appear weary of Jace. I don't blame them. A vampire shuffles forward and presents me with rat-Simon. Unfortunately rat-Simon freaks out and bites the vampire, who hisses and drops him. I stoop and pick him up. _Great, just great, he's a darkling now! _

"Right, lets get out of here" Jace announces.

Before we do leave, however. Raphael touches my arm to get my attention; I spin around to face him again.

"Valentine is coming. I've heard news amongst us. You would do well to steer clear from him, although I don't doubt you are our best chance at fighting him"

"I know, and thank you."

"We will be willing to help you when it is necessary"

"_Gracias"_

We are finally free to go and I let out an audible sigh.

"Wow, just wow. I would have gone for a more aggressive tactic" Jace states as we walk back to the institute.

"I know, you're lucky I have friends in high places"

"Mmm"

"Although Raphael still gives me the creeps"

"Yeah…" He seems distant.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.  
"It's just that…everyone's been saying Valentine is back. I've been hearing it for a while and aren't you scared?"

"Scared? I'm petrified"

He nods and kisses me on the cheek.  
"That's why I love you."

I wanted to stay with just him all night long.

"I love you too, but something's going to happen. I _know_ it is and I'm going to be alone, I _want_ to be alone. I can't drag you into my family problems. So, there are these rings at the institute. I've seen them in the library, they belong to the faeries and they mean we can talk mentally."

"So…you want me to wear the other one? "

"Yes. Valentine is after me and the cup, you'll probably come into the equation later. I need to be on the inside"

"But, you could be hurt or…"

I stop his worries with a fierce kiss. Of course everything isn't going to be sunshine and roses. I don't want to break away, but eventually Jace does.

"You won't be alone, I'll be with you…mentally that is"

I smile and rub noses with him. A barely audible squeak sounds in my pocket.

"Err…we should get back"

He sighs and we half run the rest of the way.

Simon takes hours to turn back into human form. By the time he has, me and Jace have already tried on the rings. His voice is fairly annoying, because he doesn't appear to understand how to filter his normal thoughts with what I can hear. So occasionally I hear:

"Mmmmm….cheeseburger. I wonder what it's like to be one…."

Or embarrassingly his thoughts wander off about me and I have to shut him up before he mentally scars me for life. Seriously that kid needs his brain washed with soap and water! As strange as it is, it's a great comfort as I know I can keep in contact whatever happens. So now I'm in the institute alone, watching over Simon and drawing Jace. It wasn't a conscious decision but I decide to roll with it anyway.

"I am the frenchiest fry…" Simon mumbles into his pillow, as his eyes open. I suppress a giggle.  
"Had a good dream?"

He sits up enthusiastically.

"Yeah! There was this battle between potato wedges and French fries and I was like the napoleon of the fries and….and then I woke up. Where am I anyway?"

"The Infirmary"

Simon slumps back down in defeat.

"Again? That's the second time….what happened?"

"You were turned into a rat"

"Ohhh yeah. Isabelle said it was fine to drink it!"

"Did she now?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"_Hey flame, has the rat boy woken up" _Jace's thought penetrates my own.

"_Yeah. Apparently he's the frenchiest fry"_

"_Must be an important status" _

Simon looks at me weirdly.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking"

"Right….did you get the cup?"

"Yes _we _did" Jace drawls from the doorway, sauntering over and leaning against the back of my chair.

"Hello Jace" Simon says, slightly hostile.

"Hello rat boy"

"Simon"

"Mundie?"

"Simon"

"Duc-"

"_Simon_" I say cutting Jace off. Simon looks smug.

"Clary, Hodge wants to see you in the library. He says it's very important"

"Is it about the cup?"

"I don't know"  
"Whatever" I sigh, getting up. I leave Simon in the safety of the infirmary.

"Hodge, he'll give the cup to Valentine" I say to Jace as we stroll through the endless corridors.

"Hodge? But I thought…"

"I know what you thought. He's an old friend of Valentine's, he was a former member of the circle and I don't doubt he'll do anything to lift his curse"

"So, by walking into there he'll…"

"Yes, he'll hand me over as well"

"Had I known I wouldn't have got you"

"No, I'm going. Either way I'll go back to them, there's no escape for _me_, but _you_ can help me" I say holding up the ring.

"You're awesome and clever and-"

"I know" I say smirking. We're outside the library door.

"I could stop this…"

"No" I say, kissing him goodbye and then turning and opening the library door without hesitation.

**Review! **


	9. That guy called Valenslime

**Thanks for the reviews! They maketh me smile! **

I step through and the door slams shut behind me. Deep breaths.

"_Valenslime there yet" _Jace's thought wonders.

"_No. Valenslime?" _

"_Yeah. I thought he deserved a nickname."_

"_Alright." _

"Ah. Clarissa, I've bought you here on matters concerning the cup. You see I don't quite understand the rune holding the cup in place."

"Well that's classified." I say, toughening up. Hodge narrows his eyes.

"Indeed, but would you be so kind as to enlighten me?"

_No not really.  
"_Of course"

He hands me the card and I immediately pull the cup out if it. Hodges eyes widen in surprise.

"It is that simple?"

"Apparently so"

His eyes dart all over the place and a clicking sound resonates throughout the room. Guessing what that means, I back away from the portal.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. It was either you or Jace."

"Hodge…" I begin to say as the portal opens and a figure makes a dramatic entrance. The figure is of course, Valentine Morgenstern. He turns and takes the cup from Hodge's hands.

"You'll lift my curse?" Hodge asks.

"I will do as I promised." He says back.

I clap my hands together in appreciation. Valentine's head whips around to face me.

"Whoo! You go dad! That was really…dramatic. I'm impressed, just add a bit of music and it's just like the movies."

He frowns at me.

"Clarissa, it's certainly…_nice _to see you again."

"I know right! We shall have a magnificent family reunion garden party and you" (I point to Hodge) "are not invited" I announce. Hodge doesn't look too impressed and Valentine chuckles darkly.

"How amusing" He says and turns to Hodge, lifting his curse.

"I could've done that with a rune! You didn't need _him _to do it" I complain at Hodge, who merely smiles and creeps back into the shadows of the room.

"Yes, you're talent for runes is rather impressive. Such a shame you didn't stay with me, you could've been far greater. Instead you choose to poison yourself with mundane ways" He says, moving towards me. I stand up straight.

"I would have been a psychopath if I'd stayed with you" I spit with all the venom I can muster.

Valentine smiles coldly.

"You're weak, you befriend the enemy. There is nothing dishonourable in purifying a race"

I shake my head.

"I don't know how much you know about mundane history, but when people start talking about purifying a race it doesn't end too well."

Valentine continues to stalk towards me and I start backing away.

"There is a hope for you yet. If I can just destroy that horrific attitude of yours!"

"Funny that. Jace has one as well, must be the influence of your teaching."

"Jace…I've heard you've grown quite attached to the boy."

"What would you know? To love is to destroy… I don't think you understand."

I'm now standing by the stairway, if I sprint I can reach the door and escape…

"Oh really? I still love your mother, in fact I have her in my possession to do with as I please."

I freeze at the mention of my mum.

"Love isn't about possession, Valentine"

"Is it not? 'My beloved is mine and I am my beloved's' as the Song of Solomon goes"

"No, don't quote the bible to me because I don't think you get it. It means that you give something to them in return. I don't think you've given anything to anyone, expect maybe nightmares"

Valentine sneers and closes the distance between us, lifting my chin up so I am forced to look in his eyes.

"Don't forget that I gave you your childhood and brought you up like a proper Shadowhunter"

"Look what good that did me" I say, elbowing him in the soft spot of his stomach. He bends over and I kick him backwards, I throw my dagger at the cup so it goes flying out of his hand. I turn to sprint up the stairs, but instead I slam into a wall of flesh. The wall spins me around and restrains me with strong arms.

"Going somewhere, sister?" Jonathon says in my ear, his hot breath making me want to run as far away from him as possible.

"Nice of you to join the party, sorry we ran out of cake"

I feel his chest rise in a laugh behind me. Valentine has already recovered and is staring at us calculative, whilst cradling the Mortal Cup in his arms.

"Search her for any weapons" He orders Jonathon. I watch, helpless as weapon after precious weapon in taken out of my possession.

"Quite a collection here" Jonathon admires, looking at the pile. _At least I still have my stele…_

"No wait, she still has a stele" Valentine says, diminishing my hope. Jonathon takes it out of my belt and hands it to him. He twirls it in his hand.

"I gave this to your mother at our anniversary, nice of you to keep it"

I glare at him and he takes a step towards me, I try to struggle out of Jonathon's grip, but his arms are firmly wrapped around mine.

"Give me her arm" Valentine demands and Jonathon forces my arm up to rest mid-air near Valentine. My father rolls my sleeve up and I try again to move it away but Jonathon's grip is like iron bands. Valentine presses my very own stele hard against my skin and draws the tracking rune on me. _There goes my freedom. _He finishes and moves the stele up to my collarbone, I feel the burn of the stele brand me with an obedience rune, purposefully drawn closer to my heart. Valentine smiles at his handiwork.

"Now everything is in order again, welcome back Clarissa"

"Feels just like old times" I say through gritted teeth.

"Indeed" He raises the cup and slices his hand with my dagger, letting the droplets form at the bottom of the cup. I don't need to see it to know that there is no angelic rune at the bottom. He laughs and turns his dark eyes towards me.

"Nice try"  
"I thought it was worth a shot" I say, I had previously swapped them whilst Simon was unconscious.

"Where is it?"

"That's classified"

As quick as a flash, my head is flung to the side as his hand collides with my face.

"You know, in mundane society that's classed as abuse. They take children away from away from their parents and put the parents in jail for it"

"Well, aren't you lucky you live in a Shadowhunter world?"

"Well…"

"TELL ME WHERE THE CUP IS" He yells, using the new runes to bend my will and force me to reply. I try in vain to suppress the answer, but it eventually fights its way out.

"I swapped it…with" I grit my teeth and try again to withhold the words but they still spill over "with the fake one. In the glass display case"

Valentine nods and sends Hugin, who had been hovering in the rafters, off to fetch the cup for him. Barely a minute later he returns and drops the cup into his hands.

"Thank you Clarissa, because of your help we can now do great things with the cup"

"None of this is for _you, _it's for Luke and my mum" He raises an eyebrow.

"So you would rather help a filthy Downworlder than your own blood?"

"He's not a filthy Downworlder, and he's more of a father than you've ever been"

"Clearly you are delusional. This is getting tiring, come Jonathon we must get back and review our plans, now that we have…reinforcement"

He turns and walks towards the portal, and I am dragged behind him. I suddenly panic, as the realisation of it all sinks in. I reach down and bite Jonathon's arm, he yelps in pain and when he lets go I stamp on his foot for good measure. I race down the length of the library, aiming for the doors. 'STOP!' I hear the command ring through my ears, and before I can register why, I stop and swivel around only to be met with a fist towards my temple. Black spots blur my vision as I crumple to the floor. _The obedience rune, of course I'm tied to his will now, the Angel save us all…_I struggle to stay above the deep darkness that's pulling me in, I feel my body being lifted up roughly by something, I kick out blindly and manage to make contact with something squishy. I feel an intense pressure to my temples again as I am sucked into the dark void of nothingness.

**Mwahahaha! I know another cliffie, I'm so mean….**


	10. Evil guys are evil (who knew?)

**Sorry I left you with a cliffie for so long, but I kinda went on a temporary hiatus. Sorry! **

"_Clary, clary, clary, clary. CLARY ARE YOU THERE!?_" A persistent voice asks.

"Go away!" I yell into my pillow, the bed is so warm…The voice doesn't say anything. Huh? I open my eyes and sit up; strange…I don't remember falling asleep in this room. Where _am_ I?

"_CLARY!" _There the voice was again. I scan the room but there's no-one there.Unless…of course Jace.

"_Calm down bro." _

"_Bro? That's how you greet your super hot boyfriend! Clary, I was so worried. I thought you were dead! Where are you?" _

I survey my surroundings.

"_Not entirely sure…what happened?"_

"_Valentine Morgenstern happened" _

"_Oh" _

It feels like a stone has been dropped inside my stomach, coming with the sudden realisation of what happened and where I am.

"_Well, I think I'm at the Morgenstern Manor. Rubbish name, couldn't he call it Borris or something?" _

"_Yeah, because we all want to live in Borris" _

"_Point taken" _

"_So, please elaborate. Where exactly in Borris are you? "_

"_Erm…the heart"_

"_Heart?" _

"_I'm in a bedroom Jace. The bed's really comfortable…" _

At the word bed, Jace's brain whirs.

"_Jace!" _

"_What?"  
"You are disgusting!" _

"_Hey! I'm a hormonal teenaged boy!" _

"_Doesn't make it any better!"_

_There was a mental silence for a while. _

"…_I missed you, you scared?" He asks _

"_More than I've ever been." _I take another look around the room_. "I hate just being in the same house as them, even though they are MEANT to be my family! I'd take Luke's awful singing over them any day!" _

"_I can always buy you one of those books they have for little kids 'Timmy Has Two Dads'. Except I don't think they have one called 'Timmy Has Two Dads and One of Them Was Evil'. That part you're just going to have to work through on your own."_

_I laugh mentally. _

"_Wow, you are going to write that for me next time I see you!" _

"_What if I don't see you again?" _

"_Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." _

"_Still I pictured having you for fifty, sixty more years. I thought I might be ready then to let you go. But it's you, and I realize now that I won't be anymore ready to lose you then than I am right now. Which is not at all."_

"_You should be a poet or something!"_

_He mentally snorts "Yeah I'll be the infamous Jacespeare!" _

"_I'm going to find them, either I show I'm stronger and come to them or let them come to me."_

"_Right, just please be careful"  
"Love you."_

"_Love you too." _

I count to ten and heave myself out of the bed. The cruel cold air immediately penetrates my exposed limbs and I shiver. I look down at my attire to see I am in a thin nightdress. _Please say that they have servants now…urgh! What if Valentine or Jon had dressed me? _I browse through the wardrobe, I pull a few garments out. They are mostly dresses and skirts that are my exact size. I glance at the room again, the white walls and oak furnishing are unfamiliar and it certainly isn't my old bedroom. Creepy…

"_Hey Jace?" _

"_Yeeeees?"_

"_There are clothes here."_

"_Oh goody!"_

"_No, I mean clothes that are my exact size." _

"_That's not creepy at all…" _I sigh and pull on a neat green blouse and designer jeans. Wow, maybe Jonathon has a secret passion for fashion? I laugh at the idea and creep towards the door, half expecting it to be locked but to my surprise it isn't. I glance at the corridor. It's a corridor in the west wing of the house, where I was never allowed.

"_Why am I here_?" I wonder

"_'Here' as in Borris or 'here' as in the great spiritual question of our purpose here on this planet? If you're asking whether it's all just a cosmic coincidence or there's a greater metaethical purpose to life, well, that's a puzzler for the ages. I mean, simple ontological reductionism is clearly a fallacious argument, but-"_

"_If you value your sanity I suggest you shut up"_ I threaten, as I stroll down the vaguely familiar corridor.

"_Oh really, what're you going to do?" He teases. _

I smile and play nyan cat in my head on repeat.

"_My ears! Make it stop!" _Jace mentally yells.

I smirk and attempt to forget the tune. It soon dissipates from my mind as I round the corner towards the living room. My mother is lying peacefully on a sofa by a roaring fire, unfortunately my father is also kneeling by her side.

"Stay away from her!" I yell, wishing I had a knife or any kind of weapon. I'd even take a spoon…Valentine's head snaps up and he calmly stands up with a collectively cold stare.

"Clarissa, wonderful to see you are awake."  
"Yeah, well I wish I was still asleep. Otherwise this nightmare wouldn't be happening."

He crosses his arms and straightens up, taking advantage of his 6 foot build.

"I would think very carefully before I spoke, if I were you"

"Yeah well you're clearly not."

"No you may not be me, but you _are_ my daughter and I expect you to behave in the appropriate way."

I roll my eyes and my eyes find their way to where my mum is on the sofa. I had missed her, a lot. The laughter, hugs and the just plain mundane things that filled our weekends made them the best weekends of my life.

"Now, tell me, Clarissa. How do I wake her up?" He says, following my gaze.

"I don't know."

He steps forward, deliberately invading my personal space to make himself more intimidating.

"Oh. I think you do."

Okay, maybe mum did mention a spell book, but why should I tell him that?

"No. I don't." I try to say as calmly as possible. _TELL ME. _The command spirals from the rune and sends a shock wave through my body. No, fight it! It works its way towards my vocal chords where I know they will betray me. His eyes flash as he registers my struggle and a hand cracks into the side of my face, causing my head to snap to the side, making me lose my concentration.

"The spell book." I spill.

"Spell book?" He asks incredulous.

"Isn't that what I just said?" I ask cheekily. He narrows his eyes and quick as a flash grabs my pinkie finger, thankfully on the hand that doesn't contain the ring. He bends it, just to the point where if he inserts more force my finger will snap.

"Now, answer my questions and I will spare you unnecessary pain."

I don't say anything, so he pushes my finger a bit further, my eyes start to water.

"Fine! Yes."

"Yes _father._"

"Yes, _Valentine._"

He raises an eyebrow and pushes down on my finger another fraction, I can feel a ligament tear and I resist the urge to scream.

"You will address me as father or sir. I despise this new first name palaver"

"Yes father."

"Ah, so we are finally making some progress. Honestly, you were never this hard to control."  
"Yeah well I grew up."

"Under the influence of a werewolf and my wife no doubt"

I don't say anything.

"Now, where were we? Are yes, you were telling me about a spell book. Where is it?"

"I don't know."

"Stop lying! It's not doing you any favours" Another tear in my finger, the pain shoots up my arm and I grit my teeth.

"Fine, it's in the other manor"

"Which other manor?"

"I don't know, how many do you have!?"

"Mmmm….it's probably in the Wayland Manor, and this book will wake up Jocelyn?"

"I assume so."  
"If I find out that you are lying you will regret the day you were born" He threatens.

"Don't I already?"

He simply pushes down on my poor finger; the crack resonates throughout the room. I scream as I register the pain and cradle my broken finger to my chest.

"Do not disobey me Clarissa or you will find a great deal of things broken. _Pull yourself together_ and meet Jonathon in the training room." He states and leaves me in the living room, the fire slowly dwindles to burning coal, much like my hope does.

"_Jace?" _I ask tentatively. No reply. Maybe he's too busy. I hope he is. If anything were to happen to him…..No, he's Jace, he'll be fine. Before I go to the all to familiar training room, I change into some Shadowhunter gear, which is difficult considering my broken finger. Although dealing with broken limbs are not an unfamiliar dilemma and I am accustomed to the dull pain.

Jonathon smirks when he seems my broken finger and draws an iratze harshly, making a show of his stele as he knows I only need to get my hands on one to escape. He's fast and I mean _very_ fast. I'm considered a pretty good Shadowhunter by many, but against Jonathon I look like a beginner. By the end of three long hours I'm struggling to stay on my feet and concentrating is an impossibility. Jonathon however, has hardly broken sweat.

"You're pathetic!"  
"Why thank you" I say parrying his blade. He does an impossible move and knocks the blade out of my hand, using the butt of his own sword to knock me on the head. With enough force to cause pain, but not loss of consciousness. I could own Jonathon at archery, but of course they're all about strengthening weaknesses. Jonathon seems to get bored and moves over to the weapons table thoughtfully. He pulls out throwing stars.

"Ever used one of these before?" He asks.

"Yes" I've had quite a lot of experience with oriental weaponry.

"Hmmph!" He places it back down.

"So you can use _all _of these?" He says, gesturing to the neat rows of weapons. I scan them.

"Yes"

"Can you reply with more than one word?"

"No"

He rolls his eyes, but I'm convinced I see the corner of his mouth perk up slightly.

"Fine then we'll use the chains" He picks up the chains and I grab another. He swings them around so fast that I can't see them anymore. I copy and pick up my pace. He lashes out, managing to catch my side. I whimper, I'm already battered enough has it is. It turns our that Jonathon is the master of this, I find that out the hard way as the chain comes flying towards my face and I'm flung painfully forward into the ground. Unfortunately he's also managed to tie my hands together so I can't prevent my face from crashing into the floor. Ow. He picks me up roughly and untangles me.

"Impressive Jonathon, but I think Clarissa will need a bit more practise." Valentine's ominous voice echoes throughout the room. By this point I can barely stand, so I don't really care what he has to say.

"You may finish training for today, Jonathon I have business to discuss with you. Clarissa you will go to your room and _stay there_. Understand?" he commands.

"Yes"

"Good, I'll know if you don't. Tomorrow you and Jonathon will find this spell book, do not disappoint me"

They leave and I drag myself up to my room. Turns out they don't have servants! I shower and change for bed. I know I should probably do some investigating but my aching body refuses to let me stand any longer. And I fall to sleep, dreading the days that are to come. After all, who looks forward to living with _them?_ As soon as I find out their plans, I am out of here!


	11. Looking for a Silver Book

**Yes I am aware that this is both short and has taken very long to write. Wah! I'm losing inspiration, so any ideas would be very much appreciated! **

* * *

"Get up or I'll come in there myself and you don't want that" Jonathon yells from outside my door. I groan and heave myself out of the comforts of my bed, body aching from all the training last night. I hurriedly get changed into some dark jeans, boots, a black tank top and a leather jacket. Yeah, I'm dropping my Clary act. I need to convince them that I'm on their side, at least until I form a better plan. Jonathon throws about the door just as I finish. He gives me an approved look.

"Good. We're going to find that stupid book today, father's orders"

"Okay" I say coldly, not conveying any emotion.

"Come on then" He leaves and I follow him, all the way out the door. As we step outside, he grabs my arm.

"Don't even think about trying anything"

"I won't" I say, shrugging his arm off and start to walk in the direction of the Wayland Manor. We walk in an awkward silence, it feels like stepping back into the past, when we both grew up together. Jonathon wasn't always Valentine's slave, he was actually a very good brother, admittedly more like a hormonal teenage brother.

A hormonal teenage bother who may or may not be interested in incest. I gotta get myself some incesticide…

"So, what have you been up to little sis?" He asks.

"Oh you know, killing demons…the usual"

He nods.

"Why leave? Why did you go?" He almost sounds desperate.

"I…I'm not a killer Jon, I can't do it."

"Downworlders are not the living"

"I beg to differ"

"How so?"

I stop and turn to him properly.

"Jon, why don't you like Downworlders?"

"It's obvious, they are evil, anything demon must be destroyed"

I look away from his piercing gaze. Does he know?

"Jon…"  
"What!?" He snaps.

"Did Valentine tell you?"

"_Father_" He corrects.  
"Why are you so loyal to him anyway?" I ask, interested.

"You didn't answer my first question"

"Fine…Valentine did these experiments to make us better Shadowhunters he gave angel blood to me and…."

"And what?" _He really doesn't know?_

"Demon blood to you…"

"Stop lying, you're just doing this to pull me own to your traitorous level. I'm _not_ a demon"

"But-"

He gives me a terrifying glare. I shut up, we're within running distance of the manor anyway, so I stay quiet until we reach it. When we do, I'm surprised to find it is almost the exact replica of ours.

"Do you even know where it's hidden?"

"Nope"

Jonathon draws an unlocking rune on the door and we enter the eerily quiet and noticeably dusty halls. However there is one set of footprints through it, strange…I follow them into a library. Mmm….If I were to hide a book, I'd hide it where no-one would think to look. Jonathon searches the other side of the room and I search mine. Demons….Leisure…Classics….Cooking...Cooking? No-one looks in those. I pull out a book by chance, it looks completely normal. I sigh and pick out another one, but this time it feels heavy and when I open it I notice the smaller book encased within the first. I smile triumphantly.

"You found it!" Jonathon exclaims, suddenly too close for comfort. I back away form him and into the bookcase. He seems to register my awkwardness and takes a step forward, pushing me back into the bookcase. I put out a behind me and fall onto some kind of lever. A deep rumbling of shifting stone can be heard, both mine and Jonathon's heads turn to the wall behind us. He frowns and moves to stand in front of the entrance.

"You go first" He says, pushing me in front of him. I stumble and nearly fall down the steps. Hesitantly I look down into the dark abyss. "Come on we haven't got all day"

I take a deep breath and descend down into the basement.


	12. The Exorcism

I creep down the steps as slowly as possible, when I get to the bottom I stop suddenly.

"Ow!" Jonathon complains as he runs into me. "Why did you stop?"

"Can't. See" I whisper back, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light of the basement. I walk forward cautiously through the room, I slowly feel my way around a corner. Around the corner a room is eerily lit by a set of complicated weaving runes that glow a spooky blue/white light. What looks like an interrogation lamp, swings above the broken figure of what once a glorious angel. His wings are broken and when looks up I can't see his eyes.

"By the angel…" I breathe. Jonathon doesn't speak, but his eyebrows furrow.

**Jonathon**

"_Come, son of Lilith. Bringer of the night, lord of the darkness or is it bringer of light, lord of the dawning day? You must make a decision; you are at war with yourself. I've been watching you, Valentine speaks of you often, gloats about you often. You have a demon inside you, strength, power, you're a soldier." _The angel, Ithurial speaks inside my head to me.

I shake my head. "I'm not a demon!" I yell.

"_You are what you are. No more, no less." _

"But…but then what is the point? I can't change who I am! I…I'm a monster…"

"_Not quite young one. You are half mortal. Tell me, can you feel emotion? Do you love anyone?" _

"_I…I love my sister" _I reply in my head, glancing at my very confused sibling.

"_Love? Or Lust?" _

"_I…I…don't…know…love?" _

"_**Or is it?" **_A second voice joins in, this hiss I recognise. It has overcome me before._** "You could have your way with her now if you wanted. Go on, see how cute she looks in this light. And oooh look how vulnerable she is, you could break her. Make her yours" **_

"_But...she's my sister. I can't, it's wrong!_" I protest. I feel my body bending to the demonic wishes. Temptation is trying to draw me in and over power me.

"_**Who cares? The Egyptians didn't. Remember how close you got before…remember the jealously you felt when the Wayland boy tried to take her away. The Wayland boy, favoured by your father. You were always second best, you could beat him to it, win over him…" **_I can feel myself caving in. I grab her almost uncontrollably and slam her into a basement wall. Leaning in…Only her look of pure terror snaps me back to reality.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no! I don't want this. I don't!" _I yell over the booming voice of the demon in my head.

"_**But you do…you're a demon anyway. What harm can it do? After all…it's in your blood" **_

I glance again at Clary, but her scared expression brings out my protectiveness. Even if she abandoned me years ago, I would never stop loving her.

"_ENOUGH!" _I shout over it, successfully shutting the voice out. Sometimes I could control it, it's been getting worse since Clary left because before she gave me the reason to hold back. I couldn't understand her even before, she despised our father while I thought he was amazing. I guess I understand now, I was clouded by the demon inside of me.

"_So what can I do? All things demon should be destroyed! I'm even worse than a Downworlder!" _

"_Did not your father once say 'To love is to destroy and to love is to be destroyed'? He is wrong, a hypocrite, his ways are wrong. There is a chance for everyone. You are still incredibly young, poisoned through no fault of your own. Your sister, Clarissa is powerful as you already know. I will offer her the gift of a rune that will dispel your darkness. However I cannot guarantee you will survive, for it is made of Heavenly Fire, you must be willing to commit to it's working fully. Otherwise you may find you die if you are too overpowered by your demon, but I am offering you the option" _

"_Yes! Yes! I don't want to be this way" _

"_You must promise me a few things" _

"_Anything" _

"_One, you set me free. Two, you do not stray down the path of temptations again. Three, you defeat Valentine by any means possible" _

"_Certainly" _

_**Clary**_

I'm so confused, one minute Jonathon goes all psycho brother and the next he's practically leaping for joy. I seriously don't get it.

"_Clarissa Fairchild, hear is a rune I am offering to you. Use it wisely and follow your heart always, as I know it is pure." _A seraphic voice interrupts my thoughts.

"_Ok…" _

"_Ask your brother, he shall explain. Now, please, spare me my pain and set me free" _

I take out my stele and draw over the runes binding him in place. He breathes a sigh of relief as his chains are released. Jonathon wears a grim expression as he presents him with a seraph blade. I watch in horror as the angel takes his own life. Jon is about to say something when the building starts to crumble. He gasps and grabs me by the hand in a vice like grip, dragging me up the stairs. The books in the library are scattered and the whole world appears to shake. Jonathon launches a rock through the window.

"JUMP!" He yells. I shake my head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

He scoops me up without a word and much to my protesting, dumps me unceremoniously out of the window. I shriek as I tumble down the hill, he follows closely behind and throws his body over mine. A deafening crash sounds and I cower underneath him. Once it is all over he stands up and grabs my hand again, brushing the dust off of himself.

"What. Just. Happened?" I ask.

"A lot" He goes on to explain what the angel told him.

"The rune…are you ready to try now?"

"Yes, please anything. I….I don't want to hurt you"

I smile, I never knew he could be so sentimental. I brandish my stele, he takes off his shirt and I start tracing the details onto his chest, directly above his heart. I can feel the power emanating from the rune, even as I draw it. I sit back and we sit in suspense, nothing happens.

Suddenly he convulses, thrashing from side to side. His eyes open and I'm temporarily blinded by the piercing light that shines through. He coughs and chokes, scarily black blood spewing out. I watch helpless and he moans. He suddenly stops.

"Jonathon? JON?" I ask, trying to shake him awake.

He doesn't move. He's deathly still.


End file.
